


Missing You

by GrilledBeer



Series: Vinsmoke one shots [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Background ZS, Big Dicks, Drug Use, Drugs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Malnourishment, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Size Difference, Vinsmokecest, basically just 10 chapters of smut, be prepared to lose ur brain along the way, belly bulge, heterosexual sex but only mentioned briefly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrilledBeer/pseuds/GrilledBeer
Summary: Sanji would never have thought that agreeing to let Niji fuck him would devolve into a multiple days sex marathon involving all of his siblings. Not to mention the fact that they were a bunch of overpowered muscles and kinky as fuck... Things might prove to be too much for his exhausted mind and body, now that he was stuck inside the Germa castle.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji, Vinsmoke Ichiji/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Niji/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji & Vinsmoke Family, Vinsmoke Sanji/Vinsmoke Yonji
Series: Vinsmoke one shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/426193
Comments: 52
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

They screwed Reiju for the first time when they were 13 and she was 15. Niji took the first turn.

It was, of course, Niji’s idea. Ichiji was too serious and regarded such activity as unnecessary. Their eldest brother did enjoy himself, though, going at it twice before withdrawing and passing her over to Yonji. Their youngest sibling was just along for the ride, but as always, whatever his brothers did, he did.

Niji wondered why he was always been the first to give in to the lust, but chalked it up to always being the only one among the remaining brothers to _feel_ something, if anything, after all. The sex left him wanting for more, but no matter how many times he did it, he could never attain satisfaction. It was as if something was missing, but he didn’t know what.

They soon graduated from fucking their sister to having an orgy with their several ladies in waiting. But sometimes, they still went back to her. Nothing was like screwing your own blood, after all. It could be the familiarity… or it could just be purely biological, Niji didn’t really know. The desire to return to one’s origins and whatnot, if such bullshit existed.

They even engaged in sodomy, but never with one another. It was simply because neither was willing to submit, and forcing themselves would just put a damper on the sex. They received service boys instead. These were always the fit, willowy types. They never went for anything too submissive or effeminate. They liked a little bit of fight. Their taste in sex was probably the only thing they had in common.

“Let me fuck you, Sanji.”

Niji found his long-lost brother alone in the empty corridor and voiced his demand without preamble. It was what had always been on his mind since they had reunited. Sanji just looked utterly _delicious_.

“The hell!? What kind of shitty joke is this?”

Predictably, Sanji was incredulous. He crossed his arms and seemed ready to throw down. He was probably wondering what kind of practical joke he was on the receiving end of this time, but Niji was not playing around. Not when it involved fucking Sanji.

Niji was unmoved. There was no expression on his face. He said simply.

“You know, I don’t have to ask.”

And it was a fact, too. Sanji finally came to realize that Niji was not kidding. He also knew that Niji could very well force him into it without his consent. _I don’t have to ask, but I’m asking_ , went unsaid.

“Why?”

Sanji was naturally suspicious. The first thing his brother asked of him after they hadn’t seen each other in more than a decade was proposition him for _sex_ , of all things.

“We have all fucked. We haven’t fucked you yet.”

Niji answered matter of factly, as if they were discussing some mundane subject. The fact that they hadn’t spent their childhood together was left unsaid, even if it wouldn’t have been a happier experience for Sanji. Niji didn’t know what Sanji saw in his expression, but his younger brother’s eyes softened. He seemed hesitant, but eventually conceded.

“You’d better be grateful, moron.”

Niji followed Sanji back to his bedroom, but didn’t bother to lock the door. Sanji still looked uncertain, like he couldn’t believe this was happening.

Sure, Sanji had slept with both men and women. Sometimes together at the same time, but this was just downright…weird.

As soon as the door closed, Niji went straight for Sanji’s lips like he couldn’t stand to wait any second longer. Sanji stiffened, not having expected to be kissed by _him_ , of all people. Niji didn’t care. Sanji’s lips were soft against his, and after some prodding, opened up for him obediently. His younger brother tasted like cigarette, something Niji would normally find disgusting. He plunged his tongue into the warm cavern and captured Sanji’s with his own. As they moved their lips together, Niji could feel his erection growing. He let out a pleased sigh and sucked on Sanji’s bottom lip, considering whether to bit down. He removed his lips instead, and ordered sharply.

“Undress.”

As royalty, Niji was used to obedience and having his commands obeyed immediately. So even though he felt like tearing the clothes off of Sanji instantly, he held himself back and enjoyed watching the annoyance on Sanji’s face. Niji liked giving orders. His younger brother seemed to weight his options, and decided that conceding this much was not too much to yield.

Sanji’s slender fingers went through his shirt buttons ever so slowly. With each button opened, more and more of the silky skin of his chest was revealed. Once the buttons had all been removed, Sanji unceremoniously slid the shirt onto the floor. Sanji’s frame still retained its delicate build. His chest was a pale expanse of creamy skin dotted with the occasional scars. Niji reached out and trace the ribs on his sides. Sanji’s arms were lean, his wrists like twigs compared to Niji’s own. His waist was slim, like he hadn’t been eating enough.

Sanji undressed so slowly and reluctantly that Niji just wanted to finish the job himself. His erection kept growing and it almost hurt at this point. He watched as Sanji unbuckled his belt and stepped out of his pants. His hips were thin and narrow, with stark definition of hipbones. His ass was almost non-existent. Sanji had got to shape up, otherwise he wouldn’t be of any use to the Germa like this.

“God, Sanji, you look so fucking weak. You haven’t changed at all since all those years ago. Don’t blame me if I accidentally snap you in half.”

It did occur to Sanji that he should probably feel threatened by that statement, because Niji very well _might_ , what with all that overpowered, genetically-engineered physique of his, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. He just wanted to fuck and chase Niji out of his room as soon as possible. However, Niji still prodded.

“Those ragtag jokes of a pirate didn’t feed you?”

“Shut up.”

In fact, Sanji couldn’t remember the last meal he had accepted from them. He had lost his appetite since the whole debacle started. Although the definition of the lean muscle he had developed over the years were still visible, he was pretty much skin and bones now, and he didn’t need Niji to remind him of that.

“Now undress me. Hurry the fuck up.”

“Stop bossing me around.”

Sanji looked annoyed but complied anyway. While Sanji quickly worked his shirt open, Niji kept his hand on Sanji’s ass, kneading the thin flesh avidly. Sanji knew he didn’t have much meat there to begin with, and this made extremely self conscious. Niji’s hands travelled up to Sanji’s sides, pressing into each of his rib bones.

“Damn.”

Niji was salivating. He couldn't wait to wreck his brother's frail body. He couldn’t remember the last time he was _this_ turned on. He was smug to find that Sanji was also interested, though, from what he could tell from the way he was half-hard after undressing himself.

“Someone’s interested.”

“Shut up.”

As Sanji helped him out of his pants, Niji’s hands had reached for his neck. He circled his fingers around it experimentally. Sanji tensed. Niji smirked, squeezed playfully, and let go.

Niji brought Sanji’s lips to his own for another kiss. This time his brother responded with more enthusiasm. His hand rested at the back of Sanji’s head, guiding him deeper. While their tongues chased each other in Sanji’s mouth, Niji pressed their naked bodies together. Niji was slightly taller, but significantly more muscular. Sanji’s body felt pliant against him.

Their lips parted as they caught their breath. Their arousal rubbed together, and both let out a moan at the same instant. Sanji caught himself and seemed to be ashamed, but Niji grabbed on to his hips and brought them against his own, grinding their hard-on together.

“Ah…Niji!”

Niji let out a growl at the sensation and backed Sanji up against the wall. He couldn’t hold back any longer. Niji lifted one of Sanji’s legs up. However, when he made to line his erection against Sanji’s entrance and got ready to penetrate, Sanji stopped him with urgency in his voice.

“Wait…!”

“No.”

“I said wait! At least let me prepare myself.”

Niji was used to taking the boys immediately, without wasting time for preparations. It’s their job to accommodate him, so they either arrived prepared or unprepared, at his request. Taking someone dry was fun sometimes.

Niji prodded the rim of Sanji’s hole with the head of his arousal, and found it resistant. At this rate, he would have to force his way in. He had no problem with that, but Sanji looked really desperate, so he uncharacteristically decided to make concessions. He gritted his teeth and bit out.

“Make it quick, then.”

Sanji knew Niji was not going to prep him, so he had no choice but to do it himself. He put his three of his fingers between his thin lips and sucked at them diligently. Sanji's other hand went down to stroke himself to fullness. His eyes were closed and brows scrunched up in concentration. The tip of the pink tongue periodically leaped out to get the knuckles. As Niji watched Sanji slurp at his fingers in earnest, he almost couldn’t control himself and jump him then and there.

“Stop wasting my time, damn it.”

Sanji let out a long suffering sigh.

“Such a _whiny_ prince.”

“…You!”

Digging his fingers into Sanji’s arms, Niji effortlessly threw him on to the bed. Niji was on him in the next second, but Sanji put his finger inside his entrance and worked himself open methodically. His long legs were spread, his expression serious as he fingered himself to accommodate Niji. Niji gritted his teeth and thought about different ways to dismember a person to keep from pouncing on Sanji. He fought against the desire to touch his own arousal. He'd only have Sanji or nothing at all.

“Ah…!”

Sanji was already putting three of his fingers inside and scissoring himself. Suddenly, he let out a grasp once he hit that one spot by accident.

“That’s enough!”

Niji wrenched Sanji’s wrist away from his hole and lined himself up. Sanji wasn’t done preparing himself, but this would have to do. Niji slotted himself between Sanji’s legs and pushed in.

“Niji…Ah!”

He entered Sanji harshly, forcing his way through resistance, until his cock was buried to the hilt. The delicious heat immediately enveloped him and he let himself go and chased it deeper. Sanji’s thighs were quivering beside his torso in an effort to take him in.

“God, you are so damn tight.”

“A…Ahhh!”

Sanji had braced himself for the breech, but nothing could have prepared him for the actual penetration. Niji’s cock was incredibly thick and long. It straightened his insides as it carved it way into him. Pain seared through his pelvis as the foreign object that was his brother made its way up his belly. His hands reached out to clutched desperately at the silk sheets for something to hold on to. He tried to catch his breath, but found that an impossible feat with how full he was.

Niji stayed there for a few seconds to bathe in the sensation with as much masochistic pleasure as he allowed himself to enjoy. His dick _ached_ with the need to move. He looked down at his brother, who was shivering bodily, face flushed and mouth open in a soundless cry. He looked like he was suffocating, but Niji couldn’t give a damn. It felt too good. There were tears in the corners of Sanji’s eyes and Niji remembered that Sanji had always been such a crybaby.

Niji dragged his eyes down the pale expanse of Sanji’s body. His younger brother seemed so fragile like this, body stretched out around his cock, so lacking in mass and power. He was literally stretching Sanji, with how his hard cock was bulging out of Sanji’s sickly thin abdomen. It had reached up past Sanji’s belly button and formed a tiny mound a few inches below his stomach. An alien bulge between his sharp hipbones, just above Sanji's own erection.

“Ah…Ah.!”

“Look at this, Sanji!”

Niji endured another wave of the urgent signal his hindbrain sent out for him to _move_ to palm at the bulge in Sanji’s pelvis.

“I can feel myself through your stomach…I’m going to pound you until you can’t fucking walk!”

“Wait, I…!”

Sanji tried to get Niji to allow him to adjust, but his brother wouldn’t listen. The wave of desire had finally engulfed Niji and he capitulated. He gripped Sanji’s lean thighs in each hand and pulled his arousal out completely, before plunging in all the way to the hilt. He pulled out again and dived in with a grunt, settling into a merciless pace.

“No…A…AH!”

Sanji’s breath was cut off in a middle of the scream. He had been so sluggish both in body and mind since he had been roped in for the marriage, that he hadn’t felt any appetite or sexual desire. As a result, he hadn’t touched himself in a good few weeks and his body was _beyond_ sensitive. Every glide of Niji’s cock against his insides felt like a slide of magma inside and he could feel Niji's veins as it rubbed against his walls. He felt unnaturally full, like he could never close his legs and walk properly again. However, once the head of Niji’s cock crushed against his prostrate for the first time, he almost exploded. Pain quickly melted into pleasure, and his arousal started to drip precome.

“God… you’re taking my cock so good.”

Forgetting that he hadn’t wanted this and only going along with Niji’s demand, Sanji gripped the silken sheet between his fingers and arched his back, hips lifting off the bed and _pleaded_. 

“Niji…there…!”

“Damn…such a cock slut. Can’t believe you _are_ a prince, Sanji.”

Niji smirked, breathing heavily. His cock was rock hard inside Sanji. He hadn’t felt this good in a long time. Never leaving his brother’s hole, he manhandled Sanji until he was bent at the waist, ass thrusted up in the air, body folded in half. This new angle allowed him better access. Niji got up to his knees and crowded in on Sanji, positioning himself, then simply _pistoned_ into the hot passage. He moved with the speed that Dengeki Blue only showed in battle. Not a lot of people drove him to use his full strength in sex, and that was how Niji came to know he was really close. Thrust after thrust went in and out of Sanji’s body faster than the eye could see, hitting the prostrate right in the bull's eye each time. The speed of it made Sanji’s insides _burn_ so deliciously. The pace was so fast it felt like his brother’s dick never left his body at all. The only sensation Sanji registered was that the nub of nerves that sent tremors all over his body was being assaulted repeatedly, each hit harder than the last. He was mewling senselessly now.

“I’m…cum…”

Sanji came before he could finish that sentence, completely untouched. His vision went white and he had to have blacked out for a second.

“Uh… Fuck! So tight…!”

When he came to, he found both of Niji’s arms around his oversensitized body, fucking into him as his brother chased his own orgasm. The sensation was almost too much and his anal passage simply _burned_ as his stomach continued to be assaulted. Niji’s arms continued to crush him harder, driving his shoulders into the bed. His whimpers was lost among the sound of Niji’s grunts and growls.

Sparks buzzed where Niji’s strong fingers pressed into his skin and Sanji cringed at the pain. With a final grunt, Niji came hard inside of him, shooting his load down Sanji’s intestines. He kept up the tortuous pace while he rode out his orgasm and Sanji bit his tongue to try to rein in a pained cry from too much stimulation.

“God damn.”

Niji’s weight crushed Sanji into the bed when he finished ejaculating. Niji pulled out reluctantly, and Sanji bodily coiled at the pain. His pelvis throbbed in time with the hammering pace of his pulse. His insides felt raw, the rim of his entrance overstretched and gaping. He could feel wetness leaking out of him. The sex was rushed, desperate and animalistic. However, he had to admit that it was good. Really good.

“…not done…”

Sanji was hovering between sleep and wakefulness, when he thought he heard Niji say something. He groggily opened his eyes, and found his brother lying in bed beside him. His smug grin had softened around the edges, and he was regarding Sanji with the same look he had when he had asked him to fuck.

“What…”

Sanji asked weakly, feeling boneless. Niji crossed his arms contemptuously, but to Sanji, the gesture looked like a child throwing a tantrum.

“I said, I’m not done with you yet.”

Sanji groaned. He let his eyes wandered down to his brother’s arousal and found that it was fully erect again, standing heavily against his toned stomach. Now that Sanji was studying it closely, he had to admit that the cock was quite shapely. It was long and thick, just like Niji himself.

“I, uh…”

Sanji stuttered. He swallowed, doubting whether he could go another round. Screw the Germa and their superhuman stamina. How many times did he have to endure before he could satisfy Niji? Normally, Sanji could go a few rounds before he was knocked out himself, but now that he hadn’t had proper food and rest…

“Don’t tell me you’re already done in after a fuck? You’re such a wuss. Some of the boys we have here could do even better than you. God… I always hate easy preys!”

Niji said it with such dejection and disdain that it got Sanji all fired up. He knew he was a sore loser, but he couldn’t help it.

“Fine.”

“Hah! At least there’s still some fight in you.”

Niji’s handsome face blossomed into an evil grin, and Sanji knew he had been baited into this. But what was done was done. He pushed up from the bed and winced at the pain in his lower body. His stomach cramped from the pain of having been penetrated by that thick cock. His head was dizzy and his vision swam. He didn’t knew he was pitching over until Niji gripped him by the shoulders to steady him.

“Look at you… Toppling over after only a round of sex.”

Pissed, Sanji pushed Niji back onto the bed and straddled him. Niji kept his arms hovering around Sanji’s sides to keep him from collapsing or maybe to keep him from getting away.

“I’ll shut up that mouth of yours.”

“Hah, all bark, no bite.”

“I’ll show you bite alright.”

Sanji wriggled down Niji’s torso to reach his crotch. He could feel his brother’s hard-on between his legs. Sliding lower, he had Niji’s cock between the cleft of his ass and began to move ever so slowly. God, how could Niji still be so hard after coming that much? Sanji himself was spent and soft between his crotch. He canted his hips, letting Niji’s wet cock glide against his ass. That wiped the smirk completely off of his brother’s stupid mug.

“Fuck.”

This position put the lean crescent of Sanji's arched back and trimmed hips in to full display, and Niji's mouth watered. He cursed and gripped Sanji’s waist, locking him in place. His fingers were callous and strong, and Sanji knew bruises were going to form there. He fought off a wave of nausea and tried to give as good as he had got, sliding against Niji’s arousal. Niji’s expression had become hungry and fierce, like a wild animal ready to pounce. The look made Sanji's own dick slowly fill up again.

“Well? Ride me already!”

Niji demanded. He did not like how his orders were just ignored by Sanji. Their service boys wouldn’t have to be told twice.

“So impatient, you shitty prince.”

Niji was losing every bit of self control he had and that was not even his strongest trait. With this lascivious piece of meat sitting in his lap, offering himself up so deliciously, Niji literally had drools dripping out of the corner of his mouth. He was already dripping heavy drops of precum and his erection was so hard it nearly _quaked_. Yet Sanji was still letting his cock slide wetly on the crack of his ass, teasing him.

“…Bastard!”

In fact, Sanji was stalling. He was not sure he could take Niji’s cock so soon after cumming. However, his teasing seemed to have gone too far, as Niji had run out of his patience and was going for his ass. His older brother effortlessly lifted him up by the hips and made to drop him on his cock.

“…Wait!”

Sanji hated how he almost sounded like he was begging. He was now sitting up on his knees to try to fight against Niji’s hold. He might have sounded really dejected as Niji reluctantly halted and allowed him to move by himself. He gritted his teeth and thought, _to hell with it_. Meeting his brother’s eyes, Sanji he took the head of Niji’s arousal inside his already stretched hole. The initial penetration brought back another wave of discomfort. He never took his eyes of Niji as he began to sink down Niji’s shaft on his own.

“Uh. …Ah.”

Sanji couldn’t help the tiny cries that escaped him as he took down inch after tortuous inch of Niji back inside of him. His passage still scraped raw from the earlier friction and his stomach was still cramped up after the first round. He felt as if he was spearing himself in to halves.

“…Fuck. Quit with this play!”

Niji demanded with urgency. He was vibrating in place, as if he would implode if there was no friction soon. However, Niji still didn’t move. He waited for Sanji to move on his own. Trying to bear with the pain, Sanji’s face scrunched up as the cock went in deeper. He told himself that had had worse, held his breath, and dropped himself down the last few inches.

“Ah…!”

Now that his arousal had been brought back to the warmth, Niji could feel himself leaking heavily.

“Shit, fuck! MOVE!”

Despite his words, Niji revelled in the masochistic feeling of holding himself back from chasing the pleasure and letting Sanji move on his own. It felt so hot and _wet_ inside Sanji from the come he had emptied inside earlier. The heat engulfing him almost drove him insane, and yet Sanji was still _not_ moving.

“….Damn!”

Sanji gave himself another few seconds to adjust to the girth, before lifting himself up again. He sank down to the hilt and heard Niji gasped. He tried to give it to him as sweetly as he could as he bounced on Niji’s cock. He chased that spot inside of himself with his brother’s long dick. Niji had grown so hard and thick inside, and Sanji could feel himself responding to the stimulation.

“Fuck…that all you got?!”

Niji ached with need. Sanji was so slow and the friction was almost but not enough. His younger brother looked feverish as he rode on his dick, face flushed, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath.

“Shut…Up!”

“Such incompetence…”

Niji let another wave of animal instinct washed over him again before giving in. He growled and propped himself up on his elbows. Grabbing Sanji, who looked about to pass out on his dick, Niji threw his brother's arms over his own shoulders. He wrapped his own muscular arms around Sanji’s middle, and felt up his spines, noticing how breakable he felt. His palms latched on to the emaciated waist, fingers of each hand almost meeting with how slim Sanji had become. The skin on Sanji’s body was so thin it was almost translucent. So inviting. Niji couldn’t help his feral growl as he opened his jaws and sank his teeth deep in to the area where Sanji’s neck met his shoulder. An animal crunch. The skin broke immediately, a tang of iron flooded his mouth, and Sanji practically _contracted_ around his dick with a choked scream.

“…Taste so damn good.”

Niji almost purred while Sanji went limp in his arms. He gyrated his hips, prodding around until he found that spot that made Sanji coil around him. That seemed to revive Sanji a bit, and he pleaded and he clung to Niji’s shoulders.

“Ni…Niji… There!”

“Don’t have to tell me!”

Niji locked onto that spot and easily lifted Sanji, using his waist as a handhold. His brother was as frail as he looked, and weighted not at all. Niji slid Sanji’s body onto his cock, thrusting his hips up to meet him, nailing Sanji’s prostrate with every hit.

“There… fuck, Yes!”

Sanji was babbling incoherently now, weakly trying to meet him with every thrust. Niji lapped and sucked at the blood that was still dripping out of the bite, intending to leave an ugly wound. He could feel tension in the lower part of his spines, as the second load built up. 

“So damn tight. So good…!”

Sanji’s lean little cock was now fully hard and weeping as he rode on Niji’s shaft. Niji's hand went down to stroke Sanji, causing his brother to _writhe_ on top of his own dick. The bulbous head of Niji's dick hit his prostrate with every upward thrust, sending Sanji's head spinning. His spine was pulled taut as his sweet spot was continuously assaulted. He arched his back until all he could see was the ceiling and feared that he might snap in half in Niji’s hold.

“Fuck…I could feel myself here!”

In the midst of his feverish arousal, Sanji felt a hand groping at his stomach. He turned his eyes down and saw Niji pressing his palm into his abdomen, feeling his own cock through his belly. As Niji’s arousal rearranged Sanji’s insides, it carved its ways into his stomach, bulging through the thin skin. Niji seemed fascinated at this and moved his hand up and down Sanji’s abdomen in time with his thrust, as if masturbating through Sanji’s flesh. The groping put pressure on Sanji's prostrate, and he came hard for the second time from having his prostrate massaged internally and externally.

“Ah…hhh…!”

“Fuck…!”

Niji followed immediately, shooting his thick load up Sanji’s guts. He continued palming his own arousal through Sanji's skin in time with his thrust until he rode out the orgasm. It was one of the best sex he had had in a while. It had got to have something to do with them being blood. Or maybe it was just Sanji. Unlike the rest of his family, Sanji alone had that effect on him. Somehow he awakened something primal in Niji that no other could. It had always been like this. That was why Niji always gravitated towards him. Picked on him. Bullied him into submission.

When he came down from his high, he found that Sanji had already passed out with his cock still buried deep inside.

“Hey, wake up!”

Niji tried to wake him up. He shook Sanji, slapped his cheeks, but somehow he never managed to rouse him. He was out cold.

“Damn, I’m still hard.”

Niji could feel himself coming to life again inside of Sanji. Of course, he knew he could never be satisfied with only two rounds of sex after all these years apart.

In his arms, Sanji looked exhausted and flushed, as if he was running a fever. He was draped bonelessly on top of Niji, dead to the world. Looking at how Sanji’s sunken cheeks were flushed warm with fever, thin lips parting slightly, neck angled awkwardly towards one shoulder, Niji felt another wave of arousal. Fat drops of blood trickled from Sanji’s mangled neck wound onto the white sheets.

“Well, it’s your fault. You leave me no choice, Sanji.”

Niji laid him on his side and arranged one of Sanji’s legs over his own shoulder. Never leaving his place inside his brother, Niji started fucking into Sanji sideway while he was unconscious.

The angle made up for the lack of response and Niji grunted as he hammered his renewed arousal into his brother. He needed almost no time to bounce back and could go at it several times before he had to retire. As he sank into the warmth, he noticed the bruises forming on Sanji’s pale skin. His younger brother stirred a bit at the rough handling, but didn’t wake. Niji bit into the creamy thigh by his shoulder and felt his orgasm building. He increased his pace, dived into Sanji with vigour, and came inside.

Niji finally pulled out with a sigh. He watched the glob of cum follow his dick out of Sanji’s gaping hole. At least there was no blood in it. Usually, he was disgusted with semen, but for some reason, the sight excited him. His fingers went to scoop up the cum and pushed them back inside his brother. He wriggled his fingers around, making sure to smear every inch of Sanji's ass with his own cum.

Niji was debating with himself whether he should go another round with Sanji or not. He was not completely satisfied, but fucking an unconscious Sanji was not as good as fucking him when he was conscious.

It was then that he noticed it. There was blood coming out of Sanji’s nostrils. It was running freely, tracking its way down towards his upper lips, before falling onto the sheets. Niji was not inclined to make a big deal out of such a trivial thing, but somehow this rang an alarm in his mind. While Niji was not familiar with Sanji’s tendency to break out into a nosebleed, he realised something was wrong. He pressed his hand on Sanji’s neck and felt him burning up.

“Well, this is bad.”

Niji grumbled with exasperation.


	2. Chapter 2

Noises were nagging at the edge of Sanji’s consciousness. Snatches from a conversation.

“So you’re telling me that you fucked him until he passed out?”

“Well, it’s not _my_ fault he couldn’t take a screw properly.”

“Come on Niji, are you blind? Can’t you see that he’s out fucking cold. What if you have done permanent damage? He’s got a wedding to _attend_ , you know.”

“Why don’t _you_ use your eyes for a change, blockhead? Just look at him. Can you blame me if I couldn’t help it? If you had been in my place, bet you wouldn’t be blabbering like you did just now!”

There was silence, and Sanji drifted off again.

When he finally came to, Sanji found himself in the medical bay. His arm was was hooked to IV and blood tubes. He turned his head around groggily and confirmed that he now was alone in the room.

The memory of the wild sex with Niji came back to him and he groaned out loud. At least somebody had cleaned him up when he was passed out. His body was sore and there were bruises forming all over his torso. A patch of gauze had been placed over the wound on his neck, but it still stung as he moved. When he made to sit up, a pain shot through his pelvis and he curled in on himself in reaction. His internal organs felt as if they had been rearranged and his stomach weirdly hollow. There had to be something extra in the formula of the IV he was getting, though, because at least he was not burning up and his vision was steady enough.

He ripped off the IV and blood tubes and gently lowered himself out of bed. His knees quivered when his feet touch the floor, but could successfully hold his weight somewhat. Sanji then realized that he was stark naked and looked around for clothes. Not finding anything to cover himself with, he decided to not bother since this hallway was private and there wouldn’t be any servant milling about. Besides, he couldn’t care less if any of his cursed family happened upon him in this state.

Sanji made his way steadily enough to the door, intending to go back to his room. He just wanted to fall into bed and never woke up until he was needed for the wedding.

He could only make three steps out of the room, when he ran into Yonji.

The largest of the Vinsmoke brothers was out of his combat suit. He was dressed down in a flimsy shirt, showing off the bulging muscles on his meaty chest and arms. His thick hips and thighs moved heavily as he made his way towards the sick bay. He seemed surprised to see Sanji out of bed.

“Oh, Sanji, you’re up.”

Sanji just ignored him and continued on his way to his room.

Yonji looked at Sanji’s receding back, taking in the stiff way his older brother move. Yonji didn’t know if it was the trick of his memory, but Sanji seemed tinier than before. Or it could have something to do with the fact that Yonji had bulked up exponentially over the years, his body adapting so well and profiting so much from the medicines and drugs they had been shoving down his throat.

Yonji’s eyes trailed up Sanji’s slim legs to his meatless thighs, and his gaze fixed itself on the small gap between those shapely legs. Somehow that little nook seemed to call out to him and he just couldn’t shift his eyes away. That space just looked _perfect_ for him to slot himself inside.

Suddenly, Yonji felt so hot he started sweating and breathing hard. His eyes raked up Sanji’s flat backside, up the two dark dimples by the back of his hips, the meagre waist. They really needed to do something about that, or Sanji would just _crumble_ in battle. Even their lowest ranking soldiers looked sturdier than this.

“Going back to your room?”

In two strides, Yonji overtook Sanji and blocked his path. Sanji just sighed and made to move away, but Yonji stepped up in front of him again. This time, his older brother let his shoulders sagged and looked up at him. Yonji had grown so much he towered over him now.

“What do you want, jackass?”

Yonji swallowed and remembered the conversation he just had with Niji. His brother did have a point. Would he be able to stop himself in the face of such a delectable sight.

“I…”

Taking one look into his eyes, Sanji seemed to understand instantly what Yonji was hesitating for.

“NO. No way. Just leave me alone!”

Sanji attempted to move past him again, but Yonji grabbed his arm and made a face.

“But…you let Niji do you! Can’t I have a go, too?”

Sanji let out an exasperated sigh.

“I didn’t come here so each of you can take turns fucking me, you know.”

“But I want it! Just one time, I promise!”

“Hell no.”

“Why the fuck not!?”

Sanji swept his eyes over Yonji, taking in his muscular upper body and powerful hips. His eyes lingered on Yonji’s crotch as if trying to gauge the size and weight of his dick. It was as if he were simply evaluating a slab of meat, and Yonji grew all the more eager to show him.

“…”

Sanji seemed to realize that Yonji wouldn’t stop bothering him until he got what he wanted. He grew hesitant and bit out bitterly at the end.

“Just once and you get the hell out of my sight, you hear!?”

Yonji practically _beamed_. He dashed inside the medical bay to grab something before picking Sanji up and rushing back to his brother’s room. Sanji struggled in vain.

“Moron, put me down.”

“Faster this way.”

Yonji threw the door open so hard it banged against the wall and slammed shut on the rebound. He sat down on bed with the naked Sanji in his lap. Someone had come in to change the sheets, and the bed looked so pristine and inviting now. They were going to have a good time.

“…”

Sanji sat in his lap and looked up at him. Blue eyes stared out of his thin face as he waited for Yonji to make his move. His brother looked so _tasty_ , docile and open like this. Yonji quickly got out of his own clothes so he could feel as much skin as possible.

Yonji went first for his lips. He bit and chewed until Sanji opened up. Once given entrance, he plunged his tongue into Sanji’s mouth, devouring him hungrily. Sanji groaned at the rough handling, but didn’t complain otherwise.

When he was satisfied, he removed his mouth and went for Sanji’s sensitive nipples. He sucked and bit at the pink nubs, first the right then the left one, feeling Sanji’s pronounced breastbone against his face. Sanji let out a sharp cry at Yonji’s ministrations as his own arousal began to fill. His body was pressed against Yonji’s while his nipples were being serviced. Yonji’s own dick began to grow in response to the sexy sound.

“Touch me, Sanji.”

Yonji grabbed Sanji’s wrist and guided his hand down. The feel and weight of Yonji’s cock snapped Sanji’s gaze down instantly. Even half-hard, Yonji was already _ginormous_. It was already the biggest arousal he had ever seen, and he started to worry how much more it would grow once Yonji was fully hard.

“Shit…this is too big. I’m not sure it’s gonna go in.”

Yonji basically _pouted_ at that.

“But you promised! We’ve gotta find a way to make it fit.”

Sanji internally cursed himself for ever agreeing to this shit. He was still sore from before. Whatever medicines they had put in the IV drip seemed to help a little, but he was nowhere near his hundred percent.

“…”

Yonji took his lack of response as a go ahead. He lay back against the bed and pulled Sanji’s ass towards his head, supporting his weight easily with his arms. Sitting on Yonji’s face placed the Sanji’s tiny little hole directly in front of Yonji’s mouth, exposing himself to his brother. This was just where Yonji had wanted to be as he was salivating after Sanji’s thigh gap earlier. Sanji blushed at the position he found himself in.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good you’re dripping wet for me.”

At those words, Yonji gave a tentative lick at Sanji’s rim. It tasted like the medicine they had applied to clean him up earlier, but he was otherwise clean. Sanji gave a startled cry at the sensation, but it soon gave way to pleasure once Yonji ran his tongue all over his entrance. His cry quickly turned into whimpers, and his own cock started to drip, balls taut with expectation.

“Yonji…ah! Yes…!”

Sanji urged his giant of a brother to continue. Taking the cue, Yonji plunged his wet tongue into Sanji’s inner passage, fucking into his ass. One of his hands came up to stroke Sanji’s arousal in time with the thrust of his tongue, and Sanji shook as he was held in place while his brother ate him out.

“Ah…!”

The wet slurping and the hand on his dick almost drove Sanji over the edge. Yonji’s tongue felt so good as it move in and out of him in quick succession. His ass clenched on its own as it keened for something more _substantial_.

“Yonji…so good…!”

Yonji’s own erection was growing at the sound his brother made. He gave a final lick at Sanji’s rim before removing his mouth. He didn’t want Sanji or himself to cum so soon. The fun was just getting started.

“There… your body is lusting after me now.”

Sanji’s hips jerked at the loss while his hole dripped with Yonji’s saliva. Yonji hoisted Sanji’s weightless body up, putting him against his own shoulder. Despite being older than Yonji, Sanji’s body was comparably smaller. Yonji had always remembered him as the tiniest and weakest amongst them, and having his shivering body in his arms like this reminded him of when they had wrestled as children.

He nudged Sanji’s slender legs open and spat into his hand, before pressing a finger against Sanji’s tight hole, testing the waters. He worked the first finger in, feeling the strong resistance. Sanji was no where near loose enough to take him at this point.

“Ah…Yonji!”

Sanji was clutching at his shoulder as Yonji fingered him, his hips rutting against Yonji’s hard chest, trying to create some friction. Yonji let him chase his own pleasure and concentrated on opening him up. He added another finger, and Sanji was already in pain from the stretch. However, once Yonji’s fingers grazed against a prominent nub, the discomfort soon transformed into something else and Sanji let out a choked cry.

“Yonji… There!”

“Yes…Sanji. Come with my fingers fucking your prostrate!”

Ignoring his own hard-on, Yonji diligently rubbed against Sanji’s prostrate. Unlike Niji, Yonji was good for a dragged-out battle. He could hold it for a pretty decent period of time, but he was starting to lose his cool now with Sanji writhing against him.

“Ahhhh…there! Harder!”

At his bidding, Yonji added another finger and rammed his fingers into Sanji, making sure to hit Sanji’s sweet spot with every blow. Sanji could barely take Yonji’s fingers up to the knuckles and he was already this stretched. Pleasure curled at the base of his spines as Yonji repeatedly attacked his prostrate. He frantically rubbed himself against Yonji’s hard chest as his dick ached with want.

“Come for me!”

“Mmmmmnh….!!!”

At a sudden crook of Yonji’s fingers, Sanji exploded with white-hot pleasure, painting Yonji’s chest with ribbons of semen. His brother continued to work him through his orgasm until the last drop was milked out of him.

“Urgh.”

Sanji flopped against Yonji as he came down from his high. He started to feel light headed again after his orgasm. His stomach felt so empty it ached and he was definitely dehydrated.

“Look at you, you are so loose now. Just a little bit more and I can finally pry your ass apart with my dick.”

Sanji told himself that he would eat and drink something after this, even if he felt no appetite. His body wouldn’t be able to put up with strain from the lack of nutrition at this rate. He could already feel the tension building behind his eyes, and dearly hoped that he didn’t start getting a bloody nose now. That would be really troublesome.

Yonji laid Sanji on his back and situated himself between Sanji’s legs. Yonji’s cock was already rock-hard, standing rigid in front of his toned abdomen as if it were itself a knot of muscle. Sanji stared at it as he lay limply on the bed, spent and exhausted.

Body-wise, Yonji easily had twice of Sanji’s weight on him. The size of brother’s cock was proportional to his body — monstrous. It was thicker even than Sanji’s own skeletal arm. Yonji was decidedly bigger that Niji, and Sanji already had had trouble taking Niji’s cock. Sanji watched in dread as it shifted with each movement of Yonji’s body and told himself that he had to try his best.

Grabbing the bottle of drug that he had taken from the sick bay, Yonji poured a generous amount of it on to his hand, coating his fingers.

“This is going to burn a little, but it will soon make you feel really, really good.”

Yonji placed his slicked-up fingers at Sanji’s sensitive entrance and smeared some oil over the rim of his ass. At first, Sanji only felt the wet tracks of the substance, but soon enough, it started to burn.

“Fuck. Hurts…!”

Sanji tried to fold himself in half as he was assaulted by the bite of the oil, but Yonji held him in place. He positioned his hand so that the palm was turned towards the ceiling, and pushed more of the oil inside of Sanji. Yonji moved his finger in and out, rubbing the oil all over Sanji’s anal fissure, and Sanji had to bite down on his lips to keep his whimper from escaping. The burning sensation crept up inside of him along with Yonji’s thick fingers, and he trashed and twisted while Yonji held him down.

“Ah… Ahhhh!!!”

“Shh… It’ll pass.”

Removing his finger, Yonji poured more of the drug onto his hand. This time he pushed two fingers into Sanji, scooping more of the oil along. Sanji’s legs desperately tried to close together as his sensitive ass throbbed at burn, but Yonji grabbed one of his thighs and kept it above his own shoulder, locking him in place. Sanji’s ass gripped his fingers as it convulsed successively, and Yonji was already dripping a stream of precum.

“Yonji…it hurts! I… I can’t!”

“Shh… Just a little bit more. Trust me when I say you need it. It’s something they made specially for me. I can’t have sex without putting this first or whoever I fuck will end up with a demolished ass!”

“Ahh…shit!”

Eventually, the pain started to recede, only to be replaced by a dull throb. Strangely enough, the throb slowly turned into something nice. Pleasure pooled inside Sanji’s ass and slowly crept up his spines. Sanji’s thrashing finally subsided, and his body jerked with the unexpected pleasure.

“Ah, Yonji…!”

“See? Told you.”

Seeing that the drug had taken effect, Yonji bent over Sanji and captured his nipple between his teeth and pulled. Sanji let out a pitched scream. Adding more oil on to his hand, Yonji now pushed three fingers into Sanji, working his ass open. His older brother felt so tight no matter how much oil he had rubbed in, but the wet glide of his fingers told him that Sanji had become pliant with the overwhelming pleasure. Never stopping his fingers, Yonji switched to Sanji’s other nipple and played with it until both nubs were equally red and swollen.

“Yonji…I…!”

Assaulted with tremendous pleasure, Sanji’s cock was starting to come to live again. Yonji’s mouth on his nipples were sending electricity all over his body. The fingers moving in and out of him brought forth a torrent of desire, and even though he was already accommodating more than he could take, his ass contradictorily ached for _more._

“Fuck…Yonji!”

“Shit… Can’t wait to ram my thick cock into you.”

Looking down as his brother writhed beneath him, Yonji started to salivate. His dick was already steel hard and he couldn’t wait any longer. Upending the bottle, he poured the rest of the drug onto his gigantic cock and slicked himself up. The initial touch predictably burned, but he had grown used to it. Situating himself between Sanji’s legs just like how he had imagined, Yonji removed his fingers from Sanji’s convulsing ass and hooked his arm around Sanji’s hips. He easily lifted his older brother off the bed as he kissed the entrance with the head of his cock. Judging from the appearance alone, his dick could easily reach among Sanji’s lower ribs, running in parallel with his spine. Although Yonji had prepared him amply, the twitching hole still looked so _tiny_ , just like Sanji himself.

“I’m gonna ravage your tiny ass, Sanji.”

Mind hazy with pleasure, Sanji had completely lost grasp of reality. The monstrous cock between his legs looked so delicious he wanted it inside of him right now. The fact that physically taking it all in was a near impossibility was lost to him. He moaned and pleaded.

“Fuck me, Yonji! Fuck me with that monster cock of yours!”

Not one to be told twice, Yonji stuck his fingers into Sanji’s hole and held it open. He pushed in with his cock and was met with firm resistance. The muscles around Sanji’s rim was stretched taut to take in the penetration and Sanji’s legs jerked violently.

“Fuck….!”

“So fucking tight…!”

Sanji was already choking on air with only the head of Yonji’s cock inside. Yonji’s fingers dug into Sanji’s lean ass to keep himself from diving all the way in. The inside of Sanji’s passage was wet and slippery with the oil, and Yonji forced himself to slide in as slowly as possible. The heat engulfing him felt so good, better than all of the boys he had ever taken.

He was finally, finally between Sanji’s sexy thigh gap, and he was going to pry it wider apart with his dick until his older brother could never walk the same again.

“Fu….!”

Sanji was already seeing black spots as he tried to suck in oxygen. He could only draw in half lungfuls of air with how full he was. Yet, his arousal continued to fill for the second time as Yonji slowly slid in, widening up his ass. He could feel every inch of Yonji as his erection sheathed itself against his walls. So this was how it felt to have one’s pelvis forced apart from the inside. Sanji could tell that his hips were unnaturally growing apart as Yonji speared him with his dick.

“More…More…!”

The lack of oxygen was making him dizzy, and his mind was already was overrun by the intense pleasure. Sanji could feel his hips moving on his own, against his best interest. He tried to swallow more of Yonji into him.

“Since you’re asking, take it!”

The movement encouraged Yonji to push steadily in until his balls were pressed into Sanji’s ass. Once he had bottomed out, the shape of his cock was visible through Sanji’s fatless belly. Sanji’s legs had been pushed so far apart that the junctions of his legs stretched tortuously.

“Fuck…!”

“Look, Sanji, I can see my cock in your tummy. Here, feel it.”

Yonji’s grabbed Sanji’s arm and put his hand onto his stomach to make him feel his cock. The flat planes of Sanji’s stomach was dented up with Yonji’s arousal straining inside of him. Sanji dazedly moved his hand over his belly, feeling the hard shape.

“Can…touch you, Yonji!”

“Fuck….!”

Hips jerking involuntarily at the sight, Yonji slammed hard into Sanji. His brother’s light body lurched up, but didn’t dislodge from Yonji’s huge cock with how his ass was gripping him like a vice. Locking his hands around Sanji’s skeletal hips to keep him in place, Yonji tentatively slid out. The oil made the glide possible, and Yonji slid back in again.

“Ah…!”

“Fuck… so good inside you!”

Yonji made a more ambitious move and slid out further, before slamming back in. The next one was more ambitious still, and Sanji’s passage slid against him wetly. Soon, Yonji found himself pounding into Sanji at a steady pace, each thrust heavy but measured. Sanji’s stomach bulged each time Yonji slammed all the way up into him. Yonji pressed Sanji’s hand onto his stomach, forcing him to feel his core getting pulverized through his palm.

“More…Yonji!”

Sanji was already incoherent with the pleasure that radiated from his pelvis, overruling the pain. Opening his legs wider until his joints burned, he tried to take Yonji as deep into him as possible. He took his own arousal into his hand, and stroked himself in time with Yonji’s cock.

At a particularly deep thrust from Yonji that could have pierced into his stomach, Sanji came with a soundless scream. The pleasure hit him so hard that his legs closed in on their own, locking his ass onto Yonji’s dick.

“….!!!”

“Fuck…!”

Yonji swore as Sanji constricted around him wildly while he body went through the orgasm. Sanji fell limply back on to the bed as his hypersensitive body spasmed around Yonji’s steely cock. Yonji halted his movement to avoid shooting his load. It was still too early for that. He wanted to enjoy Sanji for a little longer.

As Sanji laid bonelessly against the bed, he was surprised to find that he was not completely soft after the orgasm. It could be the effect of the drug, but he was too out of it to care. His senses were already on overload. His guts felt like they had been punched out by that merciless cock and he wondered if his organs had been bruised.

Yonji looked at the piece of meat beneath him. Sanji was laid open and stupid with the sensitivity. They hadn’t seen each other in over a decade, but his brother hadn’t changed at all. Somehow, Sanji’s presence never failed to always fan that base desire in Yonji. The desire to wreck and conquer. Yonji didn’t realize he could get even more aroused, yet, impossibly, his dick grew infinitesimally at that.

Probably feeling Yonji growing bigger still, Sanji let out a suffering moan. When Yonji removed his hands, Sanji’s light body was lifted up by the unyielding cock alone, hips canted high up into the air, pelvis bone outlined against skin. Body shivering, Sanji’s back bent painfully, the top of his head to the base of his spines creating an immaculate arc.

“Ah….Ahhhhh!!!”

“Fuck, Sanji…I’m lifting you up with my cock!”

Now Yonji completely understood why Niji had done him until he passed out. He couldn’t stop either, with how good Sanji felt around him.

It was just perfect, better even than what Yonji had imagined. His hands clamped down on Sanji’s thighs and he used the strength from his powerful hips to pump his cock in between the rows Sanji’s ribs. However, the move created a horrifying crunch and his brother’s slender body lashed like a loose bit of string.

“Fuck! Yon…”

If Yonji moved like this without anything to support his brother’s back, he would risk snapping Sanji’s spines. Yonji got up on his knees and laid Sanji’s upper body against the bed.

“When I’m done with you… you’re not gonna walk straight ever again!”

Ass elevated and connected to Yonji’s crotch, Sanji could feel blood pooling to his head, and his ears were blocked with the head rush. Sanji’s mouth parted in delirium, and he could already taste blood at the back of this throat, signalling an onset of nosebleed.

Angling himself so that his cock lined in parallel to Sanji’s spines, Yonji forced Sanji’s legs impossibly further apart and fucked him into the bed. Sanji had clammed up after his orgasm, and Yonji found himself using his superhuman force to ram into Sanji. That wasn’t good and Sanji might end up with bruised pelvis, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment.

Sanji’s nose exploded with a gush of blood. As Yonji’s inhuman cock unrelentingly forced itself into his meagre body, he accidentally swallowed some of the blood and deep coughs wracked his frame. He would have been emptying his stomach now if he had had anything inside of him.

“Yon…cough!”

Suddenly, blood blocked all of his airway and he couldn’t draw in any oxygen. His vision darkened dangerously and he tried to call out to Yonji in blind panic.

“Can’t…br….!”

Yonji was lost to the world as he chased his own pleasure. The delicious heat was building in his lower region as his pistoning cock continued to tenderize Sanji’s insides. He thought he heard Sanji called out to him, but his own orgasm overtook him like thunder strike and he came hard with an intelligible shout. He buried his dick until he was balls deep as his cock fed its load into Sanji in quick, hot spurts. Sanji’s narrow hips could only hold so much and most of his semen leaked out of his brother’s abused hole.

“Ah……..fuck!”

Yonji stayed inside Sanji until the last of his milk throbbed out of his cock. He had to wrench himself out because Sanji was still so tight even after being fucked hollow. He watched regretfully as the mound that had been his cock disappeared from the thin flesh of his brother’s abdomen. Damn, he had liked that sight so much. Sanji had looked so good with Yonji’s cock peaking against his belly.

Sanji looked so good like this. His body was covered in bruises and scratches. The ones at his hips where Yonji had gripped looked especially bad, with purples and blues burned into the flesh. The bruises made their way down to Sanji’s back, and Yonji lifted him up by the ass to examine the damage. His brother’s entrance was red and swollen, but thanks to the drug there had been no tearing nor blood. Cum was leaking out of him in a steady stream. The junction where his legs connected with his torso were red with strain.

It was when Yonji finally looked up that he noticed that Sanji’s face was covered in an alarming amount of blood.

“What the fuck…!”

Realizing that his brother was not breathing, Yonji lifted him up and flipped his limp body around, pitching his head forward. He stuck two fingers down Sanji’s throat and instantly succeeded in making him gag. Sanji hacked up the blood with a painful shiver that wracked his whole body. He took in greedy gulps of air, spluttering a little, before settling into unconsciousness. The blood never seemed to stop coming out of of his nose.

The scene looked like something out of a war zone. Yonji sat among the bloodied sheets, carrying a bruised and passed out Sanji in his arms.

“I’m so fucked.”

Yonji cursed and scratched his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of smutsiness. Did I hear you say shame? My apologies, sir, but Mr.shame has left the building.
> 
> Next chapter...you guessed it : a session with big brother.
> 
> Anyways... hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

“Look, at least he’s out of the coma now.”

“…”

“Yonji’s right. He may be in a bad shape, but those doctors will put him back on his feet in no time, you know.”

“…”

“Come on, brother, don’t make such a scary face. We couldn’t help it!

“What he said.”

“…”

BANG!

“Have you lost your mind, both of you! What possessed you to fuck him into a coma!? Couldn’t you see that he was already dead on his feet before!”

“Well, Ichiji, you see…”

“No, YOU listen to me, dimwits. He was in surgery for hours for bruised bones and oxygen deprivation, on top of malnourishment and dehydration. What were you thinking!? Have you forgotten that this _is_ Sanji we’re talking about? Not only has he not had any modification, but he was just a _weakling_ to begin with. You can’t just treat him like one of your fuck toys!”

“…”

“…”

“There’s that wedding to think about, dumbasses. Do you intend to send him off in this state and make a fool of ourselves!? This is so unlike you, Niji, Yonji. I expected better of you.”

“…”

“…”

“Well, what the hell are you standing around for! Get out of here. I don’t want to see your mugs in this room again.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

When Sanji became conscious, everything was dimmed and hazy. He was back in the sick bay and couldn’t move his body at all. Someone was in the room with him. A red head of hair. Different parts of his body were being caressing by the lightest of touches. His mind supplied him with thoughts of Zoro. Of how he used to bring them to completion together ever so sweetly. He drifted off again.

When he next opened his eyes, people were bustling around him. Somebody shone light into his pupils and he tried to close his eyes at the brightness. An emotionless voice was asking him questions. What was his name? Did he remember where this is? How old was he? He tried to slur out the answers to the best of his ability.

“Let’s get some food and water into you, Sanji-sama. Your body needs nutritions in order to recover.”

Then someone was spoon-feeding him some broth. Afterwards, they carried him to the bathroom and gave him a bath. He felt humiliated at the treatment, but was too weak to protest. Fed and clean, he was settled back in bed and instantly drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

Things went on like this for a few days, from what he could tell. He was woken up for food and check-ups, but the rest of the time he passed in the blackness of slumber. He lost the sense of time. It was as if his body had simply decided to shut down after the strain it had been put through. He never saw any of his siblings during the short intervals of wakefulness.

On the fourth day, he woke up on his own and found himself alone in the room. His body was hooked to wires from some machines beeping by the wall. He attempted to push himself up, but the movement sent a flare of pain down his spine and pelvis. He threw the cover off and found himself in a white patient’s gown. Undoing the clasp with weak fingers, he studied his own body. An unblemished expanse of pale skin was revealed to the eyes. There were no visible marks, but his lower body was incredibly sore from phantom pain. He dragged his fingers down his own abdomen and felt the inside of his body throbbed.

He had to have drifted off again, because when he next opened his eyes, someone had already fixed his clothes and thrown the cover back over him. Ichiji was sitting by his bedside and regarding him with an unreadable expression on his face. Sanji wilted at seeing his oldest brother there.

“Status?”

The question was posed so emotionlessly that Sanji simply obliged. He mentally went through different parts of his body before replying.

“Sore. Can’t move legs. Hungry.”

Ichiji appraised him with a blank face. When he opened his mouth, his words cut into Sanji with the sharpness of a knife.

“That’s what you get for lusting after them like a bitch.”

“Fuck you. Like hell that’s what happened.”

Sanji’s response slipped out before he could think it over. Ichiji’s hand slammed onto the pillow by Sanji’s head, shaking the bed. His older brother was suddenly looming over him, caging him in.

“Why else would you let them have their ways with you until you’re comatosed, then?”

Sanji bit into his lips, feeling ashamed and weak. He couldn’t meet Ichiji’s eyes.

“I, I wasn’t in top form…”

“You’re defending them. Why.”

“No…it’s not like that. It’s just… they just looked so desperate. Like they’d be very disappointed if I had refused.”

Sanji knew they could very well have forced him against his will, but Niji and Yonji had both looked it would break their heart if he had said no.

Ichiji considered his words in silence. Talk about troublesome emotions. Sanji’s words kicked up the dregs of something that had long settled among the deepest corners of his mind. He could feel the start of a tumult, although he showed no outward indication.

He studied Sanji in silence. Their long lost brother had become so lacking over all this time. His body had grown rawboned like some mongrel on the street from his having neglected to take care of himself. But even bedridden with from the heavy-handed sex those fools had subjected him to, Sanji was still trying to protect them. Ichiji’s heart clenched at that.

Sanji’s next words, however, were like the final straw that blew Ichiji’s already disturbed mind in to perfect storm.

“Besides, it wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy myself in the end… even if it had been a bit…excessive.”

Ichiji gripped the bed sheet so hard it tore under his fingers to keep himself from doing something he would regret. He regulated his breathing and chanced a glance down at Sanji, before quickly removing his gaze. No, now was not the time. He would not risk inflicting additional damage. He had just berated Niji and Yonji for surrendering to the same impulse, after all.

Ichiji pushed off the bed without looking at Sanji again. He turned and made for the door, and left with an order.

“Find me in my room when you can walk on your feet.”

The next day, Sanji felt better enough to try to get out of bed. As soon as his feet touched the ground, pain shot through his lower body. However, it was manageable, and he could move slowly if he focused on putting one foot in front of the other at a time.

The first thing he did was stumbled along to Ichiji’s room, as ordered.

He made his way there at a snail’s pace. Fortunately, he didn’t run into anyone. Opening the door, he realized that the owner of the room wasn’t there. Letting himself inside, he closed the door and flopped down on the bed. The little exertion had left him winded.

Returning from a mission, Ichiji headed straight to his room without changing. When he stepped into his room, he was met with a sight that instantly set his whole body on fire. Sanji was spread out on his bed, the patient’s gown having slid open to reveal the pale skin of his torso and slender thighs. He was breathing in and out evenly, eyes closed and face relaxed.

“Hey.”

Ichiji tried to get him to wake up, but his brother was completely death to the world. He grit his teeth. How could Sanji let himself be vulnerable like this? Anyone seeing him in this state wouldn’t think twice about jumping him.

Deciding to teach his brother a lesson, Ichiji opened the filmsy gown and revealed Sanji’s naked body. He had lost so much weight that his breast bones were visible underneath his sharp clavicles. Ichiji ran his fingers down Sanji’s sides, feeling each of his ribs. His stomach had sunken and the circumference of his waist had contracted. Ichiji put his hands around Sanji’s middle and was pissed at the slenderness. What had they been doing? How could they have let him get this _deficient_? 

He trailed his hands down and felt his sharp hipbones. What little meat he used to have on his hips had now disappeared, leaving an indent where his hips connected with the joints of his thighs. A gap opened between his legs even when closed, the thighs not having filled out enough.

Ichiji leaned over and nuzzled into Sanji’s neck. His younger brother smelled like the hospital, but there was a hint of human skin underneath. One hand kneading Sanji’s skinny ass, Ichiji was sucking at the pulse point on his throat when his younger brother finally stirred.

“Urgh…Ichiji.”

Starting awake to find himself at his older brother’s mercy, Sanji tried to push Ichiji off of him. He was still convalescing, so his protest had been ineffectual. Ichiji’s handed roamed freely around Sanji’s defenceless body, molding his ass, massaging his hips. Ichiji’s lips were latched onto the crook of his neck, where he nibbled and sucked.

“S…Stop…”

“This is what happens when you let your guard down, Sanji. People will take advantage of you.”

Unable to fight against Ichiji’s groping, Sanji could only lie there and surrender his body to Ichiji like some whore. He felt so humiliated to find himself in this position. When Ichiji’s fingers crept between his ass and played with his entrance, he jolted bodily at the sensitivity. His body still remembered Niji and Yonji’s rough touches from before, and he recoiled unconsciously.

“Ah…!”

“How can you tell me you don’t want this when the first thing you did after you could walk on your feet was put yourself in my bed, offering up yourself so nicely? When have you become such a slut? Were you using your body to please those pirates too?”

Sanji writhed under Ichiji’s wandering hands. Ichiji removed his mouth and studied the hickey that he just put on Sanji’s pulse point, decided that it was bruised enough, and moved on to start a new one. His hands latched onto Sanji’s ass and lifted his light body up to press against his own. Sanji pushed weakly at Ichiji’s chest.

“No…no! It’s only… you just looked so _disappointed_ too, Ichiji…”

Ichiji practically _growled_ at those words.

“Me, disappointed? You must be delusional if you really thought that, little brother.”

“Then _why_ are you touching me like this?”

Sanji didn’t like how much desperation there was in those words. He pushed weakly again at Ichiji’s chest and tried to get himself out of Ichiji’s steely grip. He felt degraded enough, being forced to helplessly submit his body to the groping and being given hickeys by his own brother, of all people.

Ichiji licked up Sanji’ neck in emphasis.

“This is to teach you a lesson.”

“Beat me up, then, just like you used to. That’s your specialty, isn’t it?”

Growling again, Ichiji stood up suddenly, lifting Sanji with him. They were now looking into each other’s eyes as Ichiji held Sanji up with an arm around his hips, the other coming to grip at the back of his neck. Sanji looked defiantly into Ichiji’s eyes and waited for it, but the blows never came.

The deposit of dried up-emotion inside Ichiji seemed to have been stirred up yet again. He examined himself, and realized with an inward startle that he didn’t really want to strike out at Sanji. Rather, he wanted to bury his dick inside his vulnerable ass. It was hard for Ichiji to admit, but Sanji was right.

“Where’s your self-preservation, Sanji? You do realize that you had it coming, running your mouth like that?”

Ichiji backed Sanji against the wall, until he had him sandwiched between his body with those slim legs around his middle. Sanji’s hands shot out to latch onto Ichiji’s shoulders to keep his balance as Ichiji pulled him flushed by his slender thighs. Yet, Sanji still find it in him to be obstinate.

“Only to assholes like you!”

“It seems like I’ll need to beat that self-preservation into you, Sanji.”

Ichiji decided that Sanji had a long way to go until he learned a lesson. It was fortunate he had all night.

He went to capture Sanji’s lips to shut him up. Sanji reluctantly parted his lips to allow him passage, after which Ichiji just plunged his tongue inside. He chased Sanji’s tongue around, nudged his head aside for a better angle, and simply staked his claim of the hot cavern.

“Mmmmhn!”

Sanji let out a muffled groan, which went straight down Ichiji’s spine, making him incredibly hot. With a flick of his hand, he quickly made his combat suit disappear back inside the device, leaving him equally naked. Working his tongue inside Sanji’s mouth, his hand reached out to the bottle of oil on his bedside table. Pouring a generous amount onto his hand, he took up Sanji’s limp cock and stroke it slowly.

Sanji jolted at the unexpected touch. His body was still oversensitive from before, but Ichiji was slowly but firmly working him up to arousal. The wet strokes felt nice, and he could feel himself starting to fill up quickly. When Ichiji’s finger pressed into the slit of his cock, he couldn’t hold back a wanton moan and cried out his brother’s name.

“Ichiji…!”

“Look at you. And you told me you were not asking for it.”

Ichiji could feel himself responding to the moans as his dick hardened eagerly. He was very particular about partners, but once he found something he liked, he tended to over-indulge. He could tell that it was going to be a long night before he was done with Sanji.

“Ah…faster!”

Sanji’s legs locked on Ichiji’s waist to keep himself from falling. The wall against his back felt uncomfortable, but the friction on his cock took up the rest of his remaining headspace. In spite of himself, he started moving his hips in time with Ichiji’s touch.

Suddenly, Sanji felt something wet poking at his entrance. He let out a startled cry.

“….Ah!”

“So desperate… I expected better of you.”

Ichiji had coated his fingers in oil and was putting his first finger inside. Sanji was so tight he could barely work his first finger up to the knuckle inside. Thinking back to the state he had found Sanji in when Yonji had brought him over, Ichiji told himself to calm down and not do anything reckless. He needed to prepare him thoroughly.

“Relax, Sanji. You’re too tight.”

“…Fuck!”

Sanji tried to accommodate the finger in his ass and allow himself to be opened, but it proved to be difficult with the position they were in. The increased strokes at his dick, however, had him cursing and he dripping precum. Ichiji took the opportunity to add a second finger.

“Open your legs. Relax.”

Ichiji was working Sanji open patiently, but he couldn’t wait to put his dick inside Sanji’s ass as a matter of fact. He determinedly ignored his own arousal and focused on scissoring open Sanji’s tight passage when his fingers accidentally grazed against a spot that sent Sanji convulsing.

“Ahhh!”

“Your weak spot.”

Ichiji made sure to hit that spot again, and Sanji was already writhing between himself and the wall. He removed his fingers to add more oil, and drove back in with three at once. Sanji’s oversensitive ass responded to having his prostrate prodded by gripping Ichiji’s fingers harder.

“Fuck, Ichiji!”

Sanji was a blabbering mess in his arms, his ass stretched around him. Ichiji gave a few more tentative jerks and removed his fingers, deciding that Sanji was prepared enough. He turned Sanji around and pressed his brother’s weightless body against the wall with his back to his own torso. He held Sanji up with the hands at his thighs. Sanji braced his arms against the wall for support.

“Wait…what are you…”

“I’m going to take you from behind. I want to introduce you to my cock without seeing it first.”

“But…wait…”

Sanji tried to craned his neck back to look at Ichiji’s arousal, but this position with his chest against the wall made it impossible. The suspense made him break into a sweat, but somehow the anticipation was very arousing and he could feel himself getting harder. He rutted against the wall to create some friction, but Ichiji held him by the waist to stop him from chasing more stimulation.

“Suck a cock slut. Be patient.”

Pouring oil onto his own growing erection, Ichiji gave it a few strokes to bring it to hardness. He pressed his arousal against the crack of Sanji’s ass and rubbed himself experimentally. Sanji took a sharp breath at the weight and press of it. Slotting himself between Sanji’s groin, Ichiji gave a cursory warning.

“Now pay attention. I don’t want you to miss any details.”

“…Ichi…!”

Sanji tried to respond, but Ichiji was already putting the head of his cock against Sanji’s entrance. The head slipped in with some forcing, and Sanji was already pressing his forehead against the hard wall to deal with the onslaught of sensations.

“Fuck.”

“Tell me, how does my cock feel?”

Ichiji stopped once his head was in. The inside of Sanji’s body was hot and inviting. His brother’s little passage was enfolding him almost with the snugness of a virgin. He had to check himself from digging in. No, he was not Niji or Yonji. He was in control.

“So…so big!”

Sanji spluttered. The penetration was forcing his legs apart.

“You will have to be more descriptive than that.”

Pushing in a little deeper, Ichiji felt Sanji’s insides reluctantly gave way for his dick. He gripped Sanji’s hips to keep him from accidentally pushing down on Ichiji’s arousal with his weight. The breach would be too sudden.

“My ass… feels like it’s gaping…”

Sanji sobbed out. He could not see Ichiji’s dick, but he could tell that it was more than a decent size. His legs were spread apart to try to accommodate the girth, and the rim of his was stretched almost painfully.

“That’s because your ass is lusting after cocks.”

Ichiji allowed himself to push in a little bit further. He watched as half of his length disappeared inside Sanji’s little body.

“It’s…it’s pushing my guts aside.”

Sanji was already blabbering without prompting. Ichiji hummed in satisfaction. He lowered Sanji on to himself a little more, sighing at the warm enclosure.

“Ah…!!! Fu…!”

That last bit of movement pressed Ichiji’s arousal against his prostrate, and Sanji saw stars. The unexpectedness of it almost made him cum.

“Well, Sanji?”

“It’s… It’s rubbing against my prostrate…! Please…do it again…”

Ichiji staunchly refused to move against that place. Instead, he let go of his support and let Sanji sank down the rest of the length with his own weight. Sanji screamed and his hands came up to claw at the wall. His pelvis was still bruised from the sex with Yonji and was definitely too narrow to take any of his brothers’ dick. He was a tight fit around Ichiji’s cock.

“It’s all in, Sanji. Tell me how I feel inside you.”

Sanji’s ass was convulsing around him. Ichiji reached out to rubbed teasingly at his brother’s erection, but refused to give him the pleasure that he sought. Realizing that Ichiji wouldn’t let him cum until he gave him what he wanted, Sanji had no choice but to concede.

“You’re…so hard… like a rod keeping my upright …from the inside.”

Ichiji was starting to breathe heavily now. He couldn’t wait to begin pounding into Sanji, but decided to indulge a little bit more.

“How big am I?”

“Big…so big…Ah!!!”

Ichiji jerked his hips to encourage more eloquence.

“So big…I couldn’t breathe… My stomach…so full…of you…as if…I’m getting…p…pregnant…”

“Fuck…!”

His brother’s senseless whimpering did crazy things to his mind and his hips jerked involuntarily. Reaching over to stroke Sanji’s arousal, he threw caution to the wind and started to move.

“Such a fucking slut… You’re going to get yourself raped.”

“Ah…Ichiji!”

Dragging his cock out slowly, Ichiji made sure to grate against Sanji’s sweet spot and make him feel every bump and grind of his shaft. He immediately slammed back in, hitting the spot that made Sanji scream. Ichiji pulled out again, only to set a merciless pace as he pummelled back into Sanji. He stoked Sanji’s arousal in time with his thrusts, feeling his brother’s body tensed up in his arms. Ichiji’s mind was overcome with pleasure, and the sound of his pelvis slapping against Sanji’s ass only brought his arousal higher. Standing up and fucking into Sanji from behind like this, Ichiji could almost feel his cock hitting against the hard surface of the wall through Sanji’s lean abdomen.

“Fu…!”

The constant pressure against his prostrate sent Sanji over the edge. He came hard as Ichiji’s hand stroke him through his orgasm. His body spasmed and he shot his semen against the wall. The force of the ejaculation knocked him out for a bit and he went limp in Ichiji’s hold.

“Damn!”

Ichiji continued to drove his hips with powerful thrusts. Even after Sanji had finished, he still aimed his cock at Sanji’s prostrate, having every intention to milk him dry. Ichiji could feel his own orgasm building, his balls pulled taut every time they hit Sanji’s ass. His movements became erratic, and he ground into Sanji with brute force. His first orgasm of the night caught him unaware, and he stood on tiptoes and he continued to pump into Sanji with everything he had.

Sanji came back to himself to the constant pressure against his prostrate as Ichiji continued to fuck his prostrate him through his orgasm. He was weak with the sensory overload and his toes curled at the over stimulation. His stomach cramped up as his body tried to harness the flood of electricity from having his sweet spot abused. His passage was wet and mushy from the cum inside of him.

“Ichiji…en…enough. Stop!”

Ichiji mercifully stopped the assault against Sanji’s prostrate, but remained seated inside. Sanji couldn’t feel his legs from having been lifted up this whole time.

“Let…let me down.”

To Sanji’s surprise, Ichiji carried him to the bed before laying him down. Once his brother removed his cock, hot cum rushed out of him, wetting the bed.

“Look at you. Just like an animal that got bred.”

Ichiji was examining his ass, and Sanji’s face was flushed with heat. When Ichiji pressed down on his pelvis, more of the cum gushed out from his ass, and he cried out at the sensitivity.

It was then that Sanji got a first look at Ichiji’s cock. To say that he was well-endowed was an understatement. He was big, just like how he had felt inside of him. He was not as big as Yonji, but decidedly heavier, and the girth filled out prettily. It had to be the most handsome cock Sanji had ever seen. He couldn’t believe he had taken it in his ass. No wonder why he felt so raw now. What worried Sanji more, however, was the fact it was still interested. Sanji groaned at the fact.

“The night’s just begun, Sanji.”

As Sanji lay there, exhausted, Ichiji got up from the bed. He returned with glass of water and a couple of pills, which he put in Sanji’s hand.

“Take your pills.”

Sanji looked at the pills in his hand and decided that resistance was futile. He obediently swallowed them and drank all of the water. He was still thirsty, but he thought better of asking for more. The pills settled uncomfortably against his empty stomach.

“Status?”

“You’re seriously asking me that after cumming inside my ass?”

Unexpectedly, Ichiji put a palm against his face and repeated his question patiently.

“Status?”

Deciding that he had no choice, Sanji answered with a groan, trying to hide his embarrassment.

“Urgh… Sore. Cramps in the stomach. Sticky…”

In fact, the cum leaking out of his ass was making him feel really uncomfortable. Sanji needed a shower, but he knew he couldn’t manage that feat at the moment. The throb in his stomach beat to the tune of his pulse and gave him cramps at the slightest movements.

“The painkillers will take effect soon.”

Ichiji continued to caress his cheek. If Sanji hadn’t known better, he might have described that gesture as _gentle_. His older brother laid back on the bed and pulled him on top his body. He went limply, allowing Ichiji to manoeuvre him however he liked in his drained state. The world began to tilt on its axis again, but the feeling of Ichiji’s warm body beneath him grounded him to the present.

Ichiji’s body was well-defined and decorated with scars. His sturdy torso was easily twice the thickness of Sanji’s own, his arms and neck bulging with cords of muscles. Sanji closed his eyes tiredly and rest his head against the muscular chest, feeling the pulse beat.

Ichiji studied Sanji, who was using his chest as pillow. As a rule, he never allowed anyone such intimate nonsense. He didn’t cuddle with any of their lowly service people naturally, and his own siblings were never allowed to stay after sex. Sanji’s eyelashes were pressed against his gaunt cheeks as he breathed in and out slowly. His brother looked so soft and defenceless like this, which made his own guts churned in fierce jealousy and protectiveness.

He wouldn’t mind staying like this, but his still rigid cock was calling his attention and his body was tensed at the urgency. His own cum dripping out of Sanji’s ass made a wet trail somewhere on his thigh where Sanji straddled one of his legs. Ichiji counted to a hundred to allow a few minutes to pass, before his hands swept down to caress Sanji’s hips, fingers pressing into the dips above his ass. The direct pressure on the pelvis bone made Sanji jolted involuntarily.

“Owww…”

“Where does it hurt?”

Ichiji sat Sanji on his lap. Not wanting to exacerbate the damage, he intended to be as careful as his lust-driven body would allow. However, the next words out of Sanji’s lips drove all the fuck he had to give out of his mind.

“Fucking everywhere… those bastards were just set on _carving_ my stomach out.”

The knowledge that Niji and Yonji both got their hands on Sanji before him made him see white. They even left him with lasting damage and he was folding in on himself on Ichiji’s lap. They had been careless and heavy-handed with their regular, human, and fragile _Sanji_ , of all people.

“I’ll fuck you until you only hurt from my cock.”

Self-control gone as fury took over his mind, Ichiji bolted upright and position Sanji’s dripping ass on top of his cock. Sanji’s body swayed dangerously, but Ichiji steadied him with both hands around his sides, where his waist was narrowest. Ichiji could crunch his organs like this, if he only applied pressure. Sanji trembled and ventured to ask.

“What… what’s gotten into you now?”

“Did you ride Niji’s cock? Show me how it’s done.”

Ichiji’s command bordered on murderous. His expression was stormy, and Sanji dared not disobey. Sanji wondered how much Ichiji knew about his fucking Niji and Yonji, but opted to keep his mouth shut and got up on his knees despite his muscles feeling like jelly. He reached behind him to find Ichiji’s thick cock and lined it up with his entrance.

“Ah….!”

Sanji slowly sank down on the cock, but it was still too much for his recovering body. The bulbous head only breached into Sanji’s still wet hole with a push, but another inch slipped in obediently from him being stretch earlier. Ichiji drew a sharp breath.

“…!”

“So big…!”

Sanji had to bit his own lips to stop himself from crying out as he sunk himself down on the thick appendage. He took it up halfway, until he couldn’t physically take anymore inside of him unless he let go and fell on top of Ichiji’s dick.

“I’m…so full…”

Ichiji’s gripped on Sanji’s torso tightened as he fought against the urge to thrust into the wet heat. Sanji was snug around him and he could feel his arousal harden all the more.

“Can’t…breathe…”

At the protest from Sanji, Ichiji had to tell himself to remove the hands that encircled Sanji’s waist. He let his arms fell at his sides, and egged his brother on.

“Well? Is this how you rode him? The cock is not even all the way in.”

“Shut…up!”

Sanji opened his legs further and willed his usually flexible body to take more of the shaft inside. The stretch allowed another painful inch to slid in, creating a squelchy noise as it met the residual cum inside his passage. The last inch was an overachievement, as Sanji sunk all of his weight on top of Ichiji and impelled himself on the rigid cock.

“Ah….Ah…!”

Once the dick was fully inside, Sanji curled in on himself as he desperately told his body to adjust to the girth. He could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. The position tightened his body around Ichiji’s cock, and his brother let out an animalistic growl.

“Your performance has been sub-par. How long do you intend to keep me waiting, Sanji?”

“…I’m trying!”

Putting both knees on the bed, Sanji braced himself against the stretch and only succeeded in lifting himself a few inches and falling back down on the thick shaft. He made another attempt, but this time he could barely lifted himself at all, with how weak he was. He fell back against Ichiji and panted.

“Touch yourself.”

Came Ichiji’s cold command. Strong fingers closed in around Sanji’s wrist and his hand was guided towards his own flaccid member. Sanji tentatively rubbed himself, and his sensitive cock jolted awake. Ichiji’s hand went down to play with his balls. The double stimulation on both his cock and his balls brought him to arousal in no time, and his ass was already flexing around the burgeoning cock buried inside.

“Ah… so good.”

Sanji let out a wanton moan as his wrist continued to stroke himself. Ichiji let him enjoyed the moment, but his eager cock was already at its limit. He slapped Sanji’s wrist away from his weeping cock.

“That’s enough. You don’t get to come until I allow you to. Now get going.”

Arousal standing desperately against Ichiji’s toned pelvis and weeping with precum, Sanji bit down on his own lips and attempted to lift his hips again. He was somewhat successful, and could almost completely lifted off from Ichiji’s cock before he had to sink down. Ichiji’s breath hitched, and Sanji tried to maintain the rhythm. His pelvis and guts ached with the slightest movement, but once the glide allowed Ichiji’s dick to catch on the little nub of nerves inside of him, his body was electrified with pleasure.

“Ahh….There!”

Maintaining the deep penetration could be done with some difficulty, but Sanji tried his best to move his hips so that the thick cock brushed against his prostrate at every turn. The muscles of his lower back ached with the effort, but he blindly ignored it in favour of the pursuit of pleasure. His own cock was hard and weeping with neglect, but Ichiji hadn’t allowed him to touch himself yet.

“How does the ride feel?”

Ichiji watched as his own cock disappeared inside Sanji’s body. He could tell that his younger brother was exerting all of his effort at it. The muscles of the thin thighs was straining in labour as Sanji moved his hips up and down. His pelvis were quivering with the effort to contain his bulging cock inside his already bulldozed abdomen. Ichiji was stuck with incredibility at the amount of strength such weak-looking physique possessed. Sanji looked like he could snap in half at the drop of a hat, but he still continued to ride him in earnest.

“Good… you’re crushing… my prostrate…so good…!”

Ichiji gritted his teeth and exercised all control he had over his body. That was something he was good at, but he could only marginally stopped himself from meeting Sanji halfway. Marginally.

“Was this how you rode Niji? How did he feel inside you?”

“….Ah!”

Sanji hips continued their frantic movement to take more of Ichiji’s cock inside his stomach. Ichiji had to grab onto the junctures of his hips to keep him still. He had halted Sanji as the head of his dick was crushed directly into Sanji’s little prostrate, and Sanji’s body convulsed at that. It was a mean move, but he needed to hear it first.

“Tell me. How was Niji’s cock.”

“Ni…Niji…?”

Sanji asked dazedly as his prostrate was pressed into his stomach with the head of Ichiji’s cock.

“And Yonji. I bet he was rough with you. That idiot could never rein himself in. Did he sucker punch you with his giant cock?”

Seeing that Sanji was barely cognisant, Ichiji applied more pressure to the spot to get him vocal again. Sanji practically _screamed_.

“Ahhhhh!!!”

“I’m not going to repeat myself again. Tell me how Niji and Yonji felt inside you?”

Too far gone with the overstimulation and almost cumming from having taken the stake to his prostrate, Sanji blabbered out stuffs that didn’t even make sense to himself.

“Ni… Niji… big and, and…long. AH!”

“And Yonji? Did his dick inflate you from the inside, like this!”

Grip on each of Sanji’s sharp hipbones, Ichiji thrusted up his hips in demonstration.

“Ah…No…Yes….!”

Not satisfied with the ambiguous answer, Ichiji made the next thrust harder than the last.

“Did he reach this deep inside you? Bend your vertebrae and bloat up your stomach?”

“Fu… I don’t… know…. N…No…?”

Still not satisfied with the quasi confirmation, Ichiji pulled out completely before slamming back in, locking on Sanji’s sweet spot as target.

“Keep upright. I’m going to pound into you until I’m the only cock you ever remember.”

“Ichi…Ahhhh…!”

Bracing both elbows against the bed, Ichiji made sure that Sanji had somewhat held himself up before bucking his hips. Without touching, Ichiji’s powerful hips pumped into Sanji’s ass by sheer force. The heavy blows rocked Sanji’s slight frame and he had to put both hands on Ichiji’s muscular chest to keep from pitching over.

“So…so. Ah, deep….!”

“Fuck.”

The powerful thrusts left an imprint on Sanji’s lean abdomen in the form of a bulge. As Ichiji’s cock bludgeoned into Sanji’s thin body, a straining mound appear in the middle of his waist, marking the territory where Ichiji had conquered him. The sight flipped the switch inside Ichiji and he finally _let go_.

“Take my cock! Remember it with your body!”

Grabbing Sanji on the biceps, he ploughed into the tight ass until his own dick burned with the velocity. The wet slap of Sanji’s bony ass against his own pelvis drove him to increase his pace yet. And the bulge. The bulge on the thin torso that came out to greet him with every upward thrust.

Sanji’s mind was already elsewhere. His lungs were not taking in enough oxygen as his organs were constantly crushed. He was no longer conscious of his cramping stomach as the thick cock continued to hammer into his insides. He felt so, so full. He was only aware of the fact that his prostrate was constantly pressurized, and his dick was so, so hard now.

“Ah…I’m going…to…to…cum….!”

With that, Sanji came untouched, shooting strings of semen onto Ichiji’s thick torso. Ichiji continued to buck his hips and dug into Sanji’s ass in abandon. He was close himself, and he chased his pleasure in abandon. In a couple of wild, violent jerks, he reached his orgasm and emptied his load inside of Sanji wholesomely.

“Fuck…!”

He rode out his orgasm with languid thrusts. Sanji had already keeled over and was spasming against his body after the powerful ejaculation, coming from his ass like a woman. Ichiji noticed the handprints he had left on Sanji’s feeble biceps and retraced them with his fingers.

“Don’t go to sleep yet.”

Ichiji tapped Sanji’s cheek as his little brother’s eyes threatened to fall shut. He removed his cock from Sanji almost longingly. A torrent of thick sperm came out with his dick as Sanji’s pelvis had been overflown. Sanji winced and his knees snapped close at the sting between his legs.

“Mhmn…”

Sanji was lying in a position where his torso was twisted away from his hips. The pose highlighted the slenderness of his waist as the flesh stretched in an attempt to join the upper and lower half of his body together. Ichiji started to salivate and his hands flew down to encircle the circumference. However, once he made contact with the skin, Sanji hissed and jerked his body.

“Owww…my stomach…”

“You need more painkiller. Open your mouth.”

Ichiji grabbed a couple of pills from the bottle on his bedside. Sanji was unresponsive as he laid on Ichiji’s chest, catching his breath. Seeing his brother in this helpless state, Ichiji thought of a faster way to make him consume the pills.

“Come here.”

Putting the pills on his tongue, Ichiji captured Sanji’s lips with his own. He gripped Sanji’s jaws between his fingers and squeezed. Sanji gasped at the unexpected pressure and opened his mouth in reflex. Ichiji pushed his tongue in and transferred the pills into Sanji’s mouth. Ichiji kept his lips pressed and worked his tongue against Sanji, coaxing him until he swallowed them down.

“Mmmm…!”

“There, that should do. We can’t give you anything stronger or we might overdose you. You’ll thank me later, little brother.”

Having swallowed the pills dry, Sanji could feel them stuck in his throat. He had tears in his eyes as he tried to work them down. Seeing his struggle, Ichiji commented dispassionately.

“We’ll have to work on that gag reflex of yours…another time.”

“Can… Can I go now?”

Sanji questioned weakly. Even if he had asked to leave, he doubted he could move in this state. He was completely worn out and couldn’t feel a bone in his body. He had just gone out of coma and was still recovering, after all. He definitely shouldn’t have pushed himself and engaged in such…strenuous activity in the first place.

“No. I need you to stay awake as I fuck you into the bed.”

Startled at the abrupt announcement, Sanji met Ichiji’s eyes with something close to panic.

“Wha…What…? You can’t be serious, dickhead. My ass feels like one giant blister… Can we do it another—”

“No. You need some discipline. It’s my duty as the oldest brother to make sure you don’t go around making yourself a target for _cocks_.”

“Fuck… I don’t know why you keep saying that…”

Ichiji went silent as he considered Sanji’s words. His younger brother seemed confused and earnest enough when he said that. That meant he was really not aware of how _appetizing_ he looked, strutting around like that? He had no idea what that thigh gap between his slender legs did to one’s libido? Ichiji himself couldn’t have enough of Sanji, and he was the one with the firmest handle of himself in the family.

“We still have a long way to go until you’re satisfactorily disciplined.”

Ichiji let out a sigh. At this rate, they might end up having to lock Sanji up in a tower, away from hungry eyes. A spike of strong emotion blossomed inside his chest, and Ichiji leaned down to capture Sanji’s swollen lips with fierce protectiveness. His arms wove around the thin frame and trapped it against his own body. Thinking about other hands grabbing this pale skin made him became suddenly and unreasonably _violent_.

“Ichiji…wai…”

Sanji tried to come up for air, but Ichiji did not let him and chased him around with his hungry mouth. Ichiji had already come twice, but he could still get it up instantly. Pushing ineffectually with his hands, Sanji somehow managed to extricate himself from the encompassing kiss, a string of saliva trailing from his mouth.

He was met with the rare expression on Ichiji’s usually inexpressive face. His older brother looked downright murderous and Sanji started to waver. He could tell that Ichiji was not going to murder _him._ That was out of the question. But someone _else_ was sure to take the brunt of his rage, if he did not get what he wanted.

Well, better him than some clueless loser, Sanji figured.

Sanji let out a deep sigh and tried not to think about his sore pelvis. He took stock of himself. The painkillers he had consumed seemed to be taking effect, and the pain was reduced from a sharp bite to a dull throb. He could go another round, he guessed.

“Have at it then. Just…”

Sanji worried his lips. He thought about asking Ichiji to be gentle, but he was beyond begging his brothers, of all people. Ichiji’s lips ticked up in a smirk as the expression immediately disappeared without a trace.

“I think you meant, have at _you_.”

Sanji bit his lips but opted to spread his legs wider instead. Ichiji contemplated the body laid out underneath him. Sanji’s pale skin was now littered with handprints from their earlier tryst. The darkening fingerprints on his willowy waist looked especially painful. His hipbones were straining against the flimsy skin covering them. Unable to resist the urge, Ichiji dug his head and sunk his teeth into the right one, feeling the skin break and teeth catching on the bone. Sanji was screaming and writhing, but he was beyond caring. He sucked and swallowed down the blood that welled up. When he removed his mouth, a pair of jagged brackets decorated Sanji’s right hip, seeping droplets of blood. Sanji’s skin was so thin that he could bite directly into his hipbones.

“Ahhh!”

Ichiji grabbed Sanji’s ankles and lifted them over his shoulders. He laid down on top of Sanji like that, folding him in half as a result.

“Fuc…k…!”

Still convulsing from the pain, Sanji let Ichiji have his way with his body. He found his knees on the same level as his chest in this new position, and it did terrible things to his already battered lower half. Before he could complain, however, Ichiji cursed under his breath.

“For God’s sake, Sanji, you are such a slut.”

Ichiji lined his renewed arousal up against Sanji’s entrance and braced his hands on either side of Sanji’s face. His little brother was still wet from the cum remaining inside. The position allowed Ichiji to slid in all the way to the hilt in one go with the jerk of his hips alone. Sanji was still incredibly tight and hot no matter how many times he pounded into him. It made Ichiji a little crazy when he thought about other people occupying the same _territory_.

“Ah….AH!!!”

Sanji was rendered speechless from the shock. It was all at once too hard, too much. Ichiji started moving immediately, settling into heavy, deep grindings using only the strength from those powerful hips. Sanji’s body was way too sensitive for this. The far-reaching dick inside him pressed against his prostrate with each slide, but he no longer had it in him to get aroused. His legs jerked in the air rhythmically and he arched his back and spread his thighs until his body quivered in an attempt to take as much of it in as possible.

The position allowed their eyes to meet, and Sanji could feel tears rolling down his cheeks from the overstimulation. Just as he was about to pass out, his body shutting down on its own, Ichiji pressed his fingers on to the bite wound on his hips, and his eyes snapped open with a choked cry.

“You’re not allow to pass out.”

Sanji looked so good like this, body folded in half underneath him, taking it deep like a good boy. His teary eyes were blown wide with pain, mouth agape with the scream stuck in his throat. The knowledge that Sanji was at his mercy and was reduced to this state by his cock made Ichiji’s dick grew yet again. He picked up the pace and put more force behind his thrusts, rocking the bed underneath them. In the haze of pain and oversensitivity, Sanji could only gaze uncomprehendingly up at the body above him.

“Ah…”

“Fuck…Sanji. You’re not allowed to look at anyone else with that expression!”

Ichiji’s rough thrusts started to lift Sanji off the bed. He could no longer feel the mattress at his lower back, and only his shoulder blades were pushed flushed against any surface. Sanji could almost feel all of his stomach at his throat and his head was pounding.

“We had put an iron mask on you before. We will put an iron belt around your tiny little waist so nobody is allowed to touch you ever again!”

“….Ah…”

Locking said waist in a vice-like grip, Ichiji pulled Sanji’s body to meet each of his outwards thrusts. The thought of anybody else doing the same thing to Sanji was unbearable, and it drove Ichiji to fuck into Sanji harder. His swelling cock was an unyielding ramrod running along Sanji’s frail spine inside his barely responsive body, forcing its way among the content of his abdomen. Each slide sent Ichiji nearer to what he could tell would be one of the best orgasms ever. He pressed into the raw wound on Sanji’s hip again when he saw that his brother was sliding into unconsciousness. Sanji’s glossy eyes opened a fraction wider as he stupidly cried out the name of the only object in his field of vision.

“…Ichi…ji!”

“…!”

Ichiji pulled Sanji’s body down on his cock and thrusted up as deep as he could. His large hands were anchored on the narrow waist as his cum was wrenched out of him in big, sporadic bursts. To think that Sanji pivoted on this part of his body to deliver those powerful kicks and handstands… it was almost uncanny. These insufficient waist and hips that could hardly seat his cock… In any case, Sanji wouldn’t be kicking in a while, a _long_ while, Ichiji had made sure of that.

When he had finished cumming and was removing his semi-hard cock from Sanji’s body, he was not surprised that Sanji had already blacked the hell out with head lolled to the side.

Ichiji could go at it all night, but Sanji apparently was in no shape for it. Ichiji checked his vitals and wondered whether he should put him on glucose. He took in the state they were in. Sanji was covered with semen and a decent stream was leaking out of his ass. The bed was a ruined mess. The thought of other hands touching Sanji repelled him, so Ichiji ended up carrying him to the bath and cleaning him up himself.

When he carried Sanji out of the bathroom, the sheets had already been changed per the order he had given earlier. He picked out a shirt from his closet and attempted to put Sanji in it. His black silk shirt was simply too big on Sanji. The shoulders slid down his arms, revealing his bony chest. The bottom hem went down to his thighs and teased Ichiji to glimpses of his flat buttocks.

His dick was rock hard again. Ichiji had managed to restrain himself in the bathroom, so he told himself that he could not let the lust get the best of him now. He refused to touch himself, and forbade himself from groping Sanji’s ass or pulling his body into his arms. All he wanted was Sanji, and touching his unconscious body would only escalate things.

Ichiji laid down next to his little brother and stared at the ceiling, waiting for him to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello... I came bearing an update. And...drumrolls...it's big brother's turn! There's plenty of jealousy in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this sin. Again, if you're hesitating whether to comment, please know that a word from you means a lot to me! I'd love to know all your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichiji and Niji caught Sanji trying out his wedding suit. Smutty time ensues.

Wakefulness came to Sanji ever so stubbornly. His drained body, with its overexerted muscles, was trying to conserve as much energy as possible. He relaxed into the pillows, his body reluctant to come to alertness from the extended tiredness. However, once his brains registered the foreign scents lingering in the sheets, his eyes suddenly snapped wide open. Disoriented, he contemplated the strange bed he found himself in and came up blank. Looking down, he found himself in a shirt that couldn’t have been his own. The clothing hung down his frame, and smelled like…

Suddenly, it all came back to him. He shot upright and had to wince at the way the muscles _pulled_. To say the lower part of his body was sore was an understatement. Sanji felt as if he had just came out of a tough fight, with a battered and bruised body to parade around as trophy. Opening the shirt, he was surprised to find that he had been cleaned. He face grew hot at the thought that those poor ladies had had to take care of him in such pathetic state. He would never have allowed that to happen if he hadn’t passed the hell out.

On the other hand, he was not surprised to find bruises in the form of handprints littering all over his skin. The bite mark on his right hip bone had scabbed over, but the skin surrounding it was still red and tender. Damn, bastard hadn’t even attempted to hold back. It looked as if dickhead had tried to bite a chunk out of him.

His empty stomach growled, urgently signalling for him to regain some sustenance. Throwing the covers off, Sanji put his feet on the floor and was relived to find his legs steady enough to hold his weight. He still felt lightheaded, but it was nothing a healthy meal couldn’t fix. He did up the buttons all the way to the collar for a semblance of modesty. He didn’t even attempt to pillage into Ichiji’s closet. None of his pants would fit anyway.

Walking proved to be difficult, but not impossible. Sanji’s hand went to the back of his hips, where the source of the pain was located. The whole of his pelvis was radiating soreness. Each time his foot touched the floor a jolt up went up the base of his spine. He gritted his teeth and told himself that this couldn’t have been worse than being stuck point blank by a thunderbolt, and he had survived that. He’d survive this too.

He made his way to the kitchen at a snail’s pace. Locating the kitchen was easy. He had sneaked in here as a kid, and had the access memorized. Judging from the glimpses of the sky outside, it had to be a few hours before dawn. Fortunately, he didn’t run into anyone on his pilgrimage to the kitchen, scantily dressed as he was.

Being in the space he felt most at home with calmed him. The huge kitchen served as the place where they prepared food to feed everyone in the castle. Rows of stovetops ran along the length of the hall. On one side of the wall sat the giant refrigerator. Sanji picked out fresh vegetables and grabbed the leftover cooked rice that someone had left in there and moved to the nearest stove. A simple fried rice would do.

Holding the utensils in his hands again relaxed him. His body went through the motions without having to think about it. He ended up making more than he could finish, and had to set aside the leftover for the morning staff. Hopefully they would make use of it.

He sat down to his first breakfast in… had it been a week, or longer? He couldn’t really tell. He ate slowly, not wanting to upset his unadjusted stomach. The simple meal of fried rice was familiar and grounding, and Sanji felt like himself again. When he had finished, he drowned glass after glass of water. Now that he had some food and liquid in his system, he felt steadier on his feet.

After that, things had been a bit of a blur. Sanji remembered staggering back to his own room and falling into bed. He dozed off into a light sleep, which was punctuated by bits and pieces of loud conversation outside his door. It sounded like some people were having a shitty argument about something. Couldn’t these jackasses pick a better place to shout at each other while he was trying to get some fucking sleep?

When his door finally opened, it let in a serious Reiju. Sanji was still lying on his stomach, nose buried in his pillow. She paused when she came up to the bed.

“Hey, Sanji.”

“Mmm…mmn.”

He murmured something unintelligible in response as his heavy body refused to come to wakefulness. He could feel her eyes swept over him, before she commented dryly.

“You’re in Ichiji’s shirt.”

“…Urgh.”

He groaned into the pillow. Sanji was damn well aware of the fact, but was too tired to get up to change.

“Anyways… They sent me to get you. They need you for the fitting. The tailors are already waiting down the hall.”

“…fitting?”

Sanji muttered groggily. What fitting was she talking about? His hazy mind worked laboriously to wrap itself around the word.

“The fitting for the wedding suit.”

His sister announced matter of factly. The information hovered about in Sanji’s sleep-addled mind, before suddenly jumpstarting his brain. His eyes shot open and he flipped onto his back, asking with urgency.

“The fitting’s today?”

“Apparently.”

Reiju observed him again. Her face fell minimally when she saw the state he was in. He had to look really terrible for her to sigh with visible pity.

“…although, I can tell them to reschedule. You look like you need all the rest you can get.”

Sanji pressed his knuckles into his eyes and took a few deep breaths, willing his tried brain to wake the hell up. Postponing it would just delay their plans. Might as well get it over with. Having recovered himself sufficiently, he breathed out.

“It’s fine. It’s only a shitty fitting. They could play dress-up all they want and I’ll come straight back to bed afterwards. Give me a minute.”

He figured he could handle it, tired as he was. A fitting only involved standing around and letting people dress you up, after all. He dashed into the bathroom to make himself presentable while Reiju waited for him by the door. He stripped off of the stupid shirt and emerged in a bathrobe he had lying around.

Without saying another word, Reiju led him down the corridor to the large drawing room. A couple of tailors working for the royal family were huddled over the finished suit they had spread out on the table. Their helpers were bustling about with different accessories, chatting excitedly among themselves.

As soon as Sanji stepped over the threshold, they all flocked to him. Reiju effortlessly weaved her way around them and settled herself in an armchair, content to just be an observer.

“Ohhhh, Sanji-sama, you have such a graceful body. Your physique is just perfect…”

“Your legs will look absolutely gorgeous in the slacks. Although, we might need to take in the waist…”

“Your bride will swoon the second she lays her eyes on you!”

These strangers crowded around him, touching this and that part of his body unreservedly, turning him about. It made him really uncomfortable, but he told himself that he needed to tolerate this. This was just part of the wedding. Reiju watched with visible amusement from her perch.

They had manoeuvred him to stand in front of a giant mirror with ornate gold frame that was taller than himself. This was clearly some antique in the castle that had been brought in specially for the fitting.

Sanji discreetly averted his eyes from the mirror, vehemently refusing to look at the reflection of himself. Seeing himself would just force him to acknowledge his current situation.

They made him strip down to the skin. (“My apologies, Sanji-sama, but we need to get rid of that atrocity.” They pointed at his trusty pink briefs with floating hearts.) When the painful-looking mark at his hip had been revealed, everyone in the room simply stopped what they were doing to ogle at it, but nobody said a word. Sanji blushed despite himself and internally cursed the bastard who had left it.

He soon found himself naked again as he stood in front of the mirror with his gaze turned away. Accidentally, his eyes met with Reiju’s. She was regarding him with evident mirth, but her dark blue eyes were sharp and intense as she gave him a once-over. The look was somehow familiar. He had been on the receiving end of the same look from each of his brothers, after all. Sanji turned his face the other way, avoiding her eyes.

Hands were on him, moving his arms about, arranging him in different poses. He bore with the touches patiently and allowed the hands to roam around his body freely. He obediently let them dress him up. First the shirt, layered on with the vest with golden buttons. They took forever fussing with the collar, arranging it until they they deemed it satisfactory, before tying an ascot around his neck and securing it with a golden pin. Probably another item they had dug up from the treasury. Everything was made of fine, white silk that glittered every time he moved and draped across his body like second skin.

“Do I really need those?”

Sanji protested when they wrapped a piece of silk below his knees where his legs were slimmest to hoist the garters, fastening it to the long socks made of sheer white silk that reached up to the middle of his calves. He had never worn sock garters before, and it just looked… silly.

“Of course, Sanji-sama, it’s the dress code.”

Dress code be damned, Sanji thought bitterly. Before he could voice further complaints, they made him step into the white slacks made of a fabric that matched the vest. The seams were tailored down to the last painstaking stitch, and every inch of the silk hugged his legs so accurately. The cut tapered down his legs before stopping exactly at his ankles, making a perfect straight line. The rise stopped just at his crotch, leaving him enough room to move around and not a centimeter more. And the back of the slacks… they had sewn the fabric together in the way that it draped over his ass snugly, highlighting his delicate bone structures. The waistband wrapped around his body with incredible precision, bringing the true width of his body to light. The measurement was not too tight, but there was not an inch extra to the whole fit.

Layering on the white morning coat embroidered with gold threads along the hem and stepping into the white pearlescent leather oxfords completed the suit.

Sanji dared a glance at himself in the mirror and had to admit that these tailors really know what they were doing. He had gone through different suits since he had grown up, and could tell that they really did a good job with the whole outfit.

“White really suits you, Sanji-sama. Just the color for royalty.”

“Pudding-sama would fall in love with you the instant she sees you!”

The tailors and their helpers buttered him up, and Sanji grimaced. The wedding suits were just so white and silky it practically _glowed_. His pasty complexion and light hair made him look like a walking light bulb. He really doubted she would like what she saw, that sweet little Pudding-chan.

“…”

Reiju got out of her seat and walked up to him. She placed his chin between her fingers and gently turned his face to meet her gaze.

“Look at me, Sanji.”

Hiding his discomfort, he chanced a glance at Reiju. She was looking at him with _that_ hungry look that he had become so acquainted with. Leaning in close, she whispered in his ears, her words physically trickling him.

“You look absolutely delightful.”

Before he could retort, the door to the room flew open and bounced against the wall, revealing the last two people Sanji wanted to see at the moment — Ichiji and Niji. Both brothers were decked out in their raid suits, seeming to have just returned from a mission. They froze in the middle of marching into the room, their gaze honing in on him.

“Oh, look who’s here.”

Reiju giggled into his neck as she pressed her body against him. His hands shot out to hover around her body for balance should she decide to lean her whole weight against him.

“Ichiji-sama, Niji-sama.”

All the staff in the room hurriedly greeted and bowed at the sigh of them, but it went unacknowledged as both brothers devoured Sanji with their gaze, their eyes roaming all over his body. It was as if they were stripping him naked with their eyes alone. Their faces were dark and their lips quirked down when they spared a glance at Reiju. The staff tensed collectively and started to sweat at the tension.

“…”

“…”

Their sister only giggled girlishly before throwing her arms around Sanji’s neck. She pressed a playful kiss to the back of his ear, which tickled him. He cringed by reflex and pressed a hand to the spot, protesting.

“Hey!”

Instantly, Reiju’s arms were locked in two iron grips. Ichiji and Niji had stormed into the room with perfect synchronicity and were on their sister in a second. Yanking her hard, the brothers made to remove her from where she was draped all over Sanji. Each growled out exactly the same command.

“OUT!!!”

Not having to be told twice, the staff stumbled all over themselves to be the first to leave the room. Refusing to be moved, Reiju let her head fall into the crook of Sanji’s neck as she regarded the newcomers teasingly.

“ _Territorial_.”

“I said out. That includes _you_ too, Reiju.”

Niji stepped up to Reiju and wrenched her arms away from Sanji.

“Ow! No need to be so rough.”

Reiju might be a Vinsmoke, but she was still a woman. Sanji tried to stop his older brother on instinct.

“Hey, don’t hurt her!”

That swung both Ichiji and Niji’s murderous glare onto him as the former yanked on Reiju’s arm. Their expression seemed to darken even more at his intervention. Ichiji commanded with the authority Sanji had only seen him showed to subordinates.

“Get. Out.”

Reiju didn’t take well to that. She shook Ichiji and Niji off and purred back.

“Jealousy doesn’t suit either of you, my little brothers. He’s not only your toy, you know. You need to _share_. I want a taste, too.”

They didn’t even bother with a retort. Grabbing each of Reiju’s arms this time, they dragged her bodily to the door and threw her out of the room.

“Hey… what the hell are you doing!?”

“Let me go… you beasts!”

Sanji tried to jump in, but they just ignored him. Reiju protested, but she was already out in the corridor. Before the door shut in her face, her eyes met with Sanji, showing the same concerned look she had had on when visiting him in captivity all those years back. She shouted as the lock clicked in place.

“At least be gentle with him!”

Ichiji and Niji completely ignored her. Now that the door had fallen shut, they turned their bloodthirsty glare on each other. Sanji stood frozen in place, the turn of events having him dumbfounded. Niji was the one to broke the silence.

“I know what you’re thinking, Ichiji, but you already had him in your bed last night. Now it’s my turn.”

“Don’t be stupid, Niji. It’s not about taking turns. You were so careless with him he ended up passing out. You’re not qualified to have him.”

Niji just grabbed Ichiji’s collar and snarled.

“That’s bullshit and you know it! You can’t tell me you didn’t wreck him last night. Stop being selfish and let me fuck him.”

“You’re such a hypocrite. I’m not going to let you touch him.”

Ichiji locked his grip on Niji’s wrist and swung his arm back. Things had escalated to a degree Sanji couldn’t have anticipated. Still, he felt the need to intervene.

“Hey, break it up, dickheads.”

It wasn’t like he minded if these morons beat each other to a pulp. They could rip each other’s throat out for all he cared, but that was not the point. He approached them and tried to put himself in between. Their intense glare was still fixed on each other, face twisted up as they completely ignored Sanji.

“Reiju was right. I’m not your fucking plaything. I’m leaving.”

Pissed off, Sanji made sure to glare at each of them, before turning on his heels and making for the door. He was done with this shit. He wouldn’t go along with any of their fooling around. Falling back in bed sounded like a plan right now, and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

He couldn’t even make a step, however, as they had grabbed him from behind, holding him in place.

Startled, Sanji swung around to face them. Ichji and Niji’s face creased up in a complicated frown. Sanji asked impatiently, his mind fixating on the single thought of going back to bed.

“What?”

Their grimace deepened. Suddenly, Ichiji and Niji’s gaze snapped to find each other. It seemed as if they were communicating some silent battle strategy that only they understood. Finally, both of them appeared to have come to an agreement, before Ichiji opened his mouth.

“Fine. We’ll share.”

“Ex-fucking-scuse me!?”

Sanji asked in confusion. He tried to extricate himself from his brothers’ hold, but their grip was unyielding.

“Reiju said to share, so we’ll share.”

This time it was Niji who answered. Sanji came up blank for a second, before it finally clicked. So they both wanted to fuck him at the same time!? He was one hundred percent sure that was not what Reiju had been suggesting.

“You’re out of your damn mind, morons!”

Sanji fought against the strong arms that locked him in place, but they held firm. There was no answer, and Sanji did not expect one. He knew that his brothers did not _negotiate_. They only _commanded_. Their actually listening to Reiju and agreeing to share was already unexpected of them. Sanji started to waver. If he blindly pushed, there was no telling how things would turn out.

That made Sanji hesitate. As he took his time with his reasoning, his brothers’ hands already started to wander all over his body without waiting for permission. A hand ran up his side, caressing his waist. Another ran down his leg, fingers burying themselves in the inside of his thigh.

Sanji squirmed and quickly made up his mind. Before falling into it, he hurriedly voiced out his most serious concern.

“I can’t take both of your shitty cocks at the same time, though. I’d _tear_.”

Their hands were all over the place, caressing his neck, kneading his ass, running up his sides. Ichiji and Niji said in unison.

“We won’t tear you.”

Sanji wondered whether that was meant to reassure or dismiss him. Before he had time to contemplate it too deeply, however, both of his brothers were on him at once. Ichiji draped himself over Sanji’s back, hands sliding down his sides to rest at his waist. Niji pushed a knee between his legs, his hand lifting one of them on its way to crawl at his ass. Squished between his brothers’ hard bodies, Sanji arms hung about, having no idea what to do with his hands.

Without saying anything to one another, Niji let Ichiji claimed Sanji’s lips first. A strong hand cradled Sanji’s jaws as his face was turned to meet Ichji’s hungry lips. While his mouth was plundered by his eldest brother’s tongue, Sanji’s neck pricked as Niji grazed his teeth along his sharp jawlines where the skin wasn’t covered by the collar. Being assaulted by both lips at the same time made him feel incredibly warm, and Sanji let out a muffled moan against Ichiji’s hot mouth.

“Mmmnh!”

“Fuck.”

Both older brothers swore in chorus. Once Ichiji removed his lips, Sanji wasn’t even allow to catch his breath as his jaws were locked in Niji’s unyielding grip and jerked forward to clash with his demanding lips. Ichiji licked up the back Sanji’s neck, tracing his spine with his tongue, before burying his nose in the light hair at the base of his skull. Sanji shivered at the sensation. The wedding suit started to feel way too restricting especially at the crotch, where he could feel his arousal beginning to form. Niji’s lips let go of his just as Sanji was about to hit him on the chest to let him breathe.

“….shit.”

Swearing breathlessly, Sanji let his head fall against Ichiji’s broad shoulder as his chest heaved to take in breaths. He could feel hands around his tight collar, working it open. The neck pin clinked against the floor where it was discarded carelessly. Sanji was silently thankful when he felt the silk ascot at his neck untied and the first few buttons of his shirt opened as it allowed him to breath more deeply.

Ichiji and Niji were talking, as if Sanji was not even there.

“Just look at him. Who the hell told those servants to pretty him up like this? Were they trying to turn him into a walking fuckhole?”

“They were just doing their job, Niji. It’s not their fault he ended up looking _scrumptious_ in a stupid suit.”

“Those pirates wouldn’t be able to keep their dicks in their pants, if we allow him to parade his sexy little body around like this.”

“Hey, I’m here, fuckers.”

Sanji’s complaint fell on deaf ears as his brothers continued with their comments, as if he was just one of their prize pets.

“It’s the silk. It makes him look so precious. He’s just begging to be dicked down like this.”

“And the white. It’s just made to be soiled. Like a fucking virgin.”

“Fuck, I’m getting hard just thinking about breaking him in.”

“His waist is so fucking small. Here, feel it through the vest.”

They tore the morning coat off of him and casted it away. Hands groped and grabbed at his body, as if he were just some toy. Sanji felt Ichiji’s fingers at the small of his back, playing with his waist band. His eldest brother slipped a thick finger inside, his touch hot against the naked skin. When Ichiji hooked the digit, the slacks practically _pulled_ around his lower body _._

“Hey!”

“They got his measurements down perfectly. I can barely slip a finger inside the pants. …and he’s not wearing anything underneath.”

The tailors had made Sanji remove his underwear, so he had been naked inside the clothes. The fabric hugged his hips without a single intervening layer, making him look, for lack of better word, _flat_. Niji’s hand went up to his ass, feeling and kneading.

“You’re right, Ichiji. I can feel his ass through the fabric.”

“Hold on a second, shitheads. I will need this suit for the stupid wedding. Let me remove it first.”

Having recovered himself enough, Sanji planted his feet firmly on the ground and tried to extricate himself from the two strong bodies caging him in.

“No.”

Ichiji and Niji answered in unison again. Whenever it came to snubbing Sanji, his older brothers were just perfectly in sync. There was not even an exchange of word or gaze. They just innately agreed on everything when it came to bullying him. It pissed Sanji off.

“Have you seen yourself, Sanji? Come here.”

“Yes, little brother. Use your eyes for a change.”

His older brothers dragged him to stand in front of the giant mirror. Instinctively, Sanji tried to turn his gaze away again, not wanting to look at himself as a _Vinsmoke_. However, Ichiji and Niji each placed a hand on the back of his head, their arms crossing as each had him in a one-arm hug, and forced him to look straight ahead.

Sanji had to choice but to look. He still looked like a lightbulb, with his collar undone revealing more of the pale skin on his accentuated collarbones and sternum. The pants stopped just where his waist dipped, highlighting the curve that was barely there. He looked pathetically _insubstantial_ , even by his own standards. He couldn’t help but be reminded of a lean cut of meat that he’d rather mince up and made into meatballs instead of serving up as steak. Compared to his brothers who were towering by each of his shoulders, his build was decidedly less broad and thick. The top of his head came up to their ears when they stood next to one another like this. However, he had to admit that the suit was nice. They were fine pieces of clothing. Even though he looked like a lightbulb, there was no denying that Sanji was looking at a _royal_ lightbulb here.

His eyes invariably moved to study his brothers’ reflection in the mirror. Their bright clothes clashed with his own white garments, making their physiques look sturdier in comparison. His eyes lingered on the bulges in each of their respective pants and he had to tell himself to look away. He knew what their dicks looked like, anyways. He had already taken them inside his body. Had remembered their shape and weight. Sanji had tried to be discreet, but the identical smirks on his brothers’ face told him that he had given himself away. He met their eyes in the mirror, and found them looking at him like the famished looking at a juicy piece of meat on a golden platter.

“Let’s get you out of those tiny pants.”

Niji sneaked his arms on either side of Sanji’s waist from the back and opened the button of his slacks. Sanji couldn’t turn his eyes away as the rough fingers slowly dragged his zippers down. Niji’s hand found his half-hard erection and took it out of the fold of the silk. His brother wrapped his fingers around it and gave a few firm strokes. Sanji bit his lips to keep himself from crying out at the sensation.

“Ichiji, I can’t wait to wreck him.”

Niji almost whined at their eldest brother as his predatory gaze locked on their reflection. Ichiji’s shadow disappeared from the mirror before reappearing with the bottle of perfumed lotion they kept around these common rooms.

“We need to prepare him first.”

Ichiji peeled Sanji’s pants down to his knees, revealing the mark on his right hip. Smiling viciously, his eldest brother pressed a finger against it to make Sanji hiss. He gestured for him to kick his shoes off. Once the oxfords had been swung across the room, Ichiji slid the white slacks the rest of the way down.

“Holy fuck.”

The older brothers swore together again, and Sanji hated the red-hot blush that betrayed him. He was standing in his sock garters, the sheer silk glossing where it came halfway up his slender calves. The pieces of white silks tied under his knee bones for belts made his legs look longer and skin even paler. Everything clashed with the angry bite mark on his skin.

“Damn, Ichiji.”

“Control yourself, Niji. You can let loose when he’s prepared.”

Even though Ichiji said this with all the calm in the world, the tension in his shoulders gave away his impatience. Both brothers were achingly hard in their pants just from looking at Sanji. Niji was going a bit crazy with want and would just get down to destroying that little ass if he had been alone. However, Ichiji was his superior, and he deferred to him.

Pouring lotion into his hand, Ichiji lubed up his fingers. The perfume evaporated from the substance, enveloping the room with the scent of roses. Ichiji folded one of Sanji’s legs up to his chest and supported his weight against his own body, positioning his finger at Sanji’s entrance.

“Take at look at yourself, Sanji. See how my fingers fuck into you.”

Pressing in with the first finger, Ichiji made sure that Sanji was looking in to the mirror as his digit plunged up his ass.

“Ah…!”

Standing with one leg on the floor, Sanji’s other leg was pulled up to his chest, allowing the finger to reach deep into him. The initial penetration was very uncomfortable, but Ichiji’s finger pressed in slow enough for it to be possible. Ichiji swore as he removed his finger as pressed in again.

“Fuck, this perfect little hole.”

Sanji felt a tug at his neck and saw that Niji had removed the ascot from his collar. Niji buried his nose into the silk accessory and breathed in deep.

“God, Sanji, you smelled so delicious.”

“…!”

The action sent a flash of heat up Sanji’s spine. It shouldn’t have been hot, but it was, and his dick hardened further. Seeing Sanji’s reaction, Niji wrapped the piece of silk cloth around Sanji’s cock. The fabric was spun from the finest threads it was almost like cobwebs. The cool touch of the ascot against his arousal made Sanji’s back arched, body wound up in anticipation. When Niji finally wrapped his hand on top of the silk and gave a tentative stroke, the silk rubbed against his flesh in the most exhilarating glide. Sanji’s hips followed it unconsciously.

“Ah…Niji, more!”

“Fuck, you’re such a pervert. I can never look at scarves the same again.”

As Niji stroked his dick with the silk piece, Ichiji continued to work Sanji open. Adding more lotion, Ichiji pressed two fingers up Sanji’s ass, working his way calmly through the resistance. His other hand ran up Sanji’s raised thigh, his touch burning into Sanji’s skin.

“Sanji, relax.”

In the haze of desire, Sanji’s eyes found his reflection in the mirror. With one gartered leg hoisted up, he could squarely see Ichiji’s thick fingers move in and out of his ass. The squelching sound it created as the fingers was removed all the way before plunging back in made his toes curl. His hands found purchase on each of his brothers’ arm. The smell of the roses around them made Sanji forget where he was. Niji’s pace picked up suddenly, the silk adding a cool and smooth sensation. Sanji hips moved to meet his strokes half way.

“Ah…yes!”

Licking his lips, Niji increased his pace. Sanji’s dick was standing up against his stomach, heavy with circulation and seeds. The tension was too much and too little at once, and Sanji was so, so close. With Niji rubbing him off in the front and Ichiji’s fingers fucking up in to him in the back, Sanji could feel his orgasm built in the hollow of his pelvis.

“Cum for us.”

“Cum, Sanji.”

“….!”

At the command from Ichiji, Sanji’s orgasm caught up to him like a thunder strike. Digging his fingers into Ichiji and Niji’s arms, Sanji sprayed his load in front of him, painting the giant mirror with ribbons of semen.

“Ah…fuck!”

“Such a good bitch.”

“ _Our_ good bitch.”

As Sanji’s dick spasmed through the orgasm, Ichiji and Niji kept up the movements of their hands until it was too _much_. Sanji’s body quaked as it tried to come down from the high. He held on to his brothers as his body was undulated with wave after wave of pleasure.

“…..Ah…”

“Did you see his orgasm face? I’ll make him cum even harder on my cock.”

“He’s not so prim and proper now, is he? Look at that wanton face he’s making.”

Mercifully, Ichiji and Niji eventually removed their hands from his body. Sanji would have fallen to the ground if not for the sturdy arms holding him up. The perfume made it smelled like a fucking rose garden here. In his post-coital haze, Sanji would even venture to say that it smelled like a wedding ceremony.

“We’ll make your our bride, Sanji.”

“We’ll marry you with our cocks.”

His brothers seemed to have the same idea. Their hands roamed about his body greedily. They had left his vest, shirt and sock garters on because they liked how these looked on him.

Without saying anything else to each other, Ichiji passed Sanji on to Niji. Niji held Sanji’s boneless body against his toned chest with one arm, the other going down to undo the front of his pants and revealing his fat cock. Having watched the show without being able to get some action was just too much for his weak grip on self-control. Pouring the perfumed lotion onto his standing cock, Niji wasted no time spreading it all over his shaft.

“Watch me ruin your ass.”

Niji positioned Sanji in front of the mirror and slotted his glistening cock between the crack of Sanji’s ass. Ichiji moved to the side to let Niji get himself off first, determinedly refusing to acknowledge the hard bulge in his own pants. Grabbing Sanji’s right thigh with his left hand and vice versa, Niji effortlessly lifted Sanji up with his arms crossed to support his weight. The position kept Sanji’s thighs closed, making his twitching entrance an easy for access from underneath. Being held up like this made Sanji felt so defenceless he started to protest.

“…Ah, Niji!”

“Pay attention.”

It was Ichiji who chided Sanji when he let out a weak objection. Turning his eyes back to the mirror obediently, Sanji was just in time to see Niji’s glistening cock lined up against his ass and pushed in from below. Sanji registered it visually and physically at the same time. Once he saw his ass swallowed up the thick cock, he simultaneously felt the crush on the inside of his pelvis. Although Ichiji had prepared him, he was still a very tight fit, and the position wasn’t helping either.

“…Ah…Annh!”

“So tight…!”

Niji pushed into him further, and Sanji saw his ass gobbled up another suffocating inch that matched the fullness inside his stomach.

“Ah…so big…!”

“Wrap your arms under your own knees.”

Ichiji directed, and Sanji did as he was told with some reluctance. Hugging his knees to his chest as his body was hoisted up in the air like this made Sanji feel so vulnerable, but it allowed Niji to slide in further. The dick was like a burning rod that seared its way through his insides. The weird angle pressed Niji’s thick cock against Sanji’s sensitive spot, and he cried out as the first wave of pleasure hit him.

“AH!”

“You’re tighter than a cunt, Sanji.”

Niji grumbled between gritted teeth. He could have just slackened his hold and let Sanji’s weight bring him down on his cock, but Ichiji had let him have Sanji first, and he wouldn’t want to disappoint their eldest. Niji dragged his cock all the way out, and pushed back in until he hit that spot again. Sanji’s spent cock jolted against his stomach and it picked itself up.

“Fuck… your hips are just a size too small for cocks, Sanji!”

“Ah…more. Niji, give me more!”

“Sure love getting your prostrate pounded, huh.”

Despite his grumble, Niji slid out and hammered back in again until Sanji saw stars. He could see in the mirror that Niji had buried himself all the way to the hilt. The cock was a heavy lump inside of him, and Sanji feared for a second that it would pull him down towards the ground with its weight.

“Look, it’s all in.”

“…hah…!”

Sanji tightened the grip around his own knees as he told himself to adjust. Niji, however, couldn’t wait a second longer. The tight heat around his aching cock was already too much, and he finally let himself go.

“…Ahhhhh!”

Dragging his cock until only the head remained inside, Niji slammed up into Sanji’s ass with a powerful jerk of his hips. He pulled out again and instantly hammered back in, manhandling Sanji’s body down to meet his upward thrust. Sanji’s knees jerked and the garters slipped free. He could acutely feel the shape and size of Niji like this. Having run out of strength, Sanji’s arms slipped from his legs and dangled by his sides, but Niji only folded his body in half with those strong arms under his knees and ploughed into him with brutal strength.

“God, you’re just made to be fucked, Sanji.”

Niji kept up the rough pace as he felt his own orgasm building fast. He put his chin on Sanji’s shoulder and looked at their reflection in the mirror.

“What kind of bride are you, Sanji, getting your ass deflowered before your wedding like this?”

“Ha…fuck!”

“Kiss the groom, Sanji.”

Ichiji commanded with a heavy voice. Sanji turned his neck to the side and tried to find Niji’s lips, but the other was faster. Niji’s tongue captured Sanji’s as he increased the speed and power of his thrusts. The wild pace gave away Niji’s oncoming orgasm. With a final downward pull on Sanji’s body, Niji sheathed his cock up to the hilt inside Sanji’s stomach. Thick sperms bursted forth from the shaft and Sanji moaned into Niji’s mouth as Niji’s cock violently pumped him full with cum.

Grunting into Sanji’s shoulder, Niji lowered him down, taking care not to slide out. In an effort to disentangle themselves, however, they knocked against the mirror by accident. It was standing on the prop, not against the wall, and the push sent it tumbling to the ground. The impact caused it to crack, but didn’t shatter. Sanji fell against the mirror on the floor, with Niji on top of him.

“Fuck. Father’s mirror.”

“Niji, move.”

Before Niji could grouse, Ichiji pushed him aside. Once Niji’s dick slid free, Ichiji immediately slotted his rigid cock back in its place. Sanji swore as his insides were forcefully re-moulded to the shape of the new cock.

“…Fuck!”

Sanji was on his hands and knees on top of the knocked over mirror, panting hard. His own flushed face and the ceiling overhead were reflected back to him. He was trying to adjust to the intruding cock, his stomach still flooded with Niji’s cum. Ichiji draped his broader body on top of Sanji, and his face soon joined his in the mirror. The frame was big enough that both of them could lie down inside with enough space to spare.

“All of us fucking you didn’t make you any looser, Sanji.”

“…fuck, Ichiji!”

Ichiji started moving without saying another word. He had watched Sanji getting fucked with all the control he had, and couldn’t delay it a second longer. They were both on all fours, Ichiji’s body between Sanji’s legs, his strong hands covering Sanji’s own. One of Ichiji’s hands trailed down Sanji’s side to lift up one of his thighs and pulled the slighter body to meet him.

“Ah…!”

Having one leg as leverage made it possible for Ichiji’s cock to claw deep into Sanji’s stomach. Holding himself up with only his hands and one knee, Sanji could do nothing but submit himself to Ichiji. His passage was still wet with Niji’s cum, and the heavy cock rubbed insistently his prostrate as it plunged into him. Sanji’s arms trembled, and a powerful trust from Ichiji made him collapse on his elbows. The change of position raised his hips up in the air. and Ichiji’s grip on his thigh tightened. Sanji’s body was pulled harder to meet the hammering cock. Sanji was nose to nose with his own reflection as he got his ass dicked from the back.

“Harder…!”

“…fuck.”

A particularly heavy slam at his prostrate made Sanji convulse, and his single knee holding him up shook and threatened to fall. Ichiji grabbed his other thigh and fucked him into the mirror like a beast. Heat pooled at the base of his spine, and Sanji pressed his forehead against the cool surface as he fought through the pleasure-agony.

“A…Ah..hhhh…!”

Upon a deep thrust from the thick cock that almost bent his hips, and Sanji came with what could easily be the heaviest and longest orgasm in a long time. His cum took forever to shoot out of him in thick ebbs to the beat of his pulse. His body spasmed around Ichiji, and Sanji could hear him grunt. His brother continued to fuck into him through his ejaculation, and Sanji bit down on his lips against the oversensitivity until he tasted blood. When the last dropped was milked out of him, Ichiji’s cock finally parked along his spine and deposited its hot sperms inside Sanji in big bursts.

“…!”

When they finally flipped him over, they noticed that he was covered in cuts. Stray shards from the cracked mirror that Sanji himself hadn’t even noticed had ripped the exposed skin on his face, hands and legs. He wasn’t bleeding enough for it to be dangerous, but some of the blood had gotten on his clothes. Sanji’s silk garments were already ruffled and soiled from the cum and sweat, but now they were also decorated with blossoms of red petals. Ichiji and Niji themselves were saved from the cuts, as mere glass couldn’t penetrate their hardened skin.

“Fuck, he’s so fragile.”

Somebody grabbed his wrist and wiped his bleeding fingers on his vest. Sanji could only blinked slowly up at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath. It had taken a lot out of him, and his body felt so damn heavy now.

“You’re a wreck, Sanji.”

“Just imagine if all that white were soaked in blood… Fuck, I’m hard again.”

“Get to it, then.”

They moved him out of the debris and got rid of his clothes and the remaining shards. Somebody found his discarded wedding coat and spread it out on the floor and laid him on top of it.

Sanji hovered in and out of consciousness. He felt Niji’s cock slid into his body before his brother fucked him into his wedding clothes. What he next registered was Ichiji taking Niji’s place, callous hands spreading his legs apart. Somebody bit into his inner thigh and jolted him momentarily to the surface, before he quickly drifted off again.

“Fuck… his ass keeps sucking me in. Can’t stay away.”

“If you’re done, move. I need him on my cock.”

In his exhausted state, Sanji could only lie there and take it. He let them use his body however they liked, with their endless stamina. He was continuously speared by one cock or another without reprieve. As they took turns fucking him, the pressure inside of his pelvis became a constant he had made acquaintance with. Sanji passed out at some point with a stomach full of dick.

“How many times did you get off?”

“I don’t know, five, six. You?”

“Pretty much the same.”

“Look at all the spunk coming out of his ass.”

“Do you think he spread his legs for those lowlifes too?”

“…”

“I mean, look at him. I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from mauling him if we live on the same ship.”

“…”

“Come on, brother, don’t get mad, you know it’s a real possibility.”

“…We’ll find out when he wakes up. Let’s move out of here.”

They wrapped Sanji up in his white wedding coat, which no longer looked oh so pristine now that it had been soiled with blood and cum. Niji carried their fucked-out brother bridal style out of the room as Ichiji led the way.

As it happened, they had to get rid of Sanji’s first set of wedding suit. The clothes were no longer presentable now that they had fucked him into it. The one he actually wore at the altar was the replacement they had the tailors made up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...that's another chapter. Phew. Hope you enjoy (?). Tbh, I'm not entirely satisfied with the chapter and might come back to edit it later. Please do not hesitate to point out any room for improvement...
> 
> Coming up next: the brothers try to wring out from Sanji whether there is something going on between him and the Straw Hats...
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think... I'd love to read your comments ^___^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three brothers finally got their hands on Sanji at once.

Even before opening his eyes, the first thing Sanji became aware of was the cock inside him. He let out a groan.

“Urgh…”

“Don’t try to move.”

Ichiji’s bland command followed. Sanji lifted his eyelids and found his face pressed against Ichiji’s well-defined chest. His older brother had one leg between his thighs, the other thrown over his body possessively. His fully hard dick was slotted inside of Sanji’s body.

“For fuck’s sake.”

Sanji swore. He had to have passed out in the drawing room where he had been trying out his wedding suit. They had moved into someone’s bedroom. He was utterly exhausted and just wanted to close his eyes and go back to sleep. However, Ichiji’s hard-on inside his ass told him that that was out of question. He let his body go limp against the bed, and before becoming aware of another naked body draped over his back.

“You heard him. Stay where you are.”

Niji ordered. His equally hard dick sat in the crack of Sanji’s ass, in alignment with Ichiji’s where it was slotted snugly inside the folds of his body. His second brother had an arm thrown over Sanji’s torso, fingers playing with his belly. His legs intertwined with Sanji’s own. It was as if his two brothers were trying to be as close to him as possible, fusing their bodies with his.

“Shit… I’m not your fucking cockwarmer.”

He didn’t know how long he had the cock in him. His entrance had been stretched by Ichiji’s arousal for who knew how long, and it was very tender right now. The soft skin on the inside of his thighs was probably chafed from the friction too, from how Sanji could feel the burn at the slightest bit of movement. Stomach cramps also made themselves known every time he took too deep a breath.

“It’s the least thing you could do.”

“Yeah, you keep fainting.”

Ichiji and Niji talked over him. Ichiji rolled his hips as if in emphasis and Sanji’s whole body quaked with the movement. He had to squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his forehead against the toned chest to check his oversentisized body.

“…Hah…!”

Sanji could feel Niji nuzzle at the nape of his neck.

“His body is so sensitive.”

“That’s because he doesn’t have enough meat on his bones.”

“Now that he’s come to, let’s continue.”

Niji’s hand went slowly down one of Sanji’s legs. The touch was no longer the meaningless caress, but hot with purpose. Sanji’s hand shot out to grab at Niji’s wrist to stop him.

“I need a break…! Geez, you’re insatiable.”

To Sanji’s surprise, Ichiji joined him in admonishing Niji.

“Hold on, Niji.”

However, his eldest brother’s next words sent a chill down his spine.

“Remember, we have to get some answer from him first.”

Niji sighed but didn’t try to continue. His fingers kneaded Sanji’s thigh with bruising force, making his impatience known.

“Yeah. Fine. Whatever.”

Ichiji’s hand locked on the back of Sanji’s skull, fingers burying into his hair. His neck was craned up to meet Ichiji’s interrogating gaze. Ichiji’s eyes almost shone red when he asked.

“Sanji, did you fuck any of your former crew mates?”

His older brother’s gaze were locked on his like a predator, not letting the smallest reaction escape.

“What the fuck!?”

Sanji started at the question and recoiled a little from the intensity of the look. However, Ichiji’s unyielding grip on his head didn’t allow him to budge.

“Answer me.”

Sanji’s hands went to the thick arm holding him in place. It was a losing battle, but he still tried to get Ichiji’s hand off of him anyway.

“It’s none of your fucking business!”

The red tinge in Ichiji’s eyes seemed to glow at his response. The grip on his skull became painful. Sanji’s answer had obviously made him angry.

“Just answer him, Sanji. You know he’s not going to let you off the hook until you do.”

Niji grumbled with exasperation. His impatient hands now moved to knead the V of Sanji’s crotch, where his legs connected with his torso.

“I…I can fuck whoever I want. I don’t have to answer that… ahhh!”

Ichiji bucked his hips, churning up Sanji’s insides with his fat cock. Somehow it had grown even bigger and harder inside Sanji’s pelvis, and his stomach cramped even more painfully.

“Fuck…that hurt…”

Sanji’s face twisted in agony, but Ichiji’s glare was still unchanged.

“Answer my questions or I’ll torture it out of you with my cock.”

Ichiji’s chilly declaration was not just a warning. Sanji knew it was a real threat. The hardness slotted into his core could made good on that.

“Just give him what he wants. Get it over with.”

Niji admonished. Sanji’s eyes teared up and his nose blocked at the pain his body had been subjected to. Ichiji took in his miserable state and gave another roll of his hips as a warning.

“….!”

“Did you sleep with the women?”

Not trusting his voice, Sanji only limited himself to shaking his head.

“You fucked the men then. Which one?”

Sanji could feel tears rolling down his face. How had he arrived at this stage — being forced to confess whom of the Straw Hats he had slept with against the threat of a superhuman cock mashing up his stomach? While he agonized over his current situation, Ichiji bucked his hips again, which almost send Sanji’s eyes rolling back inside his head. His answer came out half in a sob.

“Hic… Z…Zoro…”

Ichiji’s eyes widened a fraction at the answer. Faster than Sanji’s pain-numbed mind could comprehend, his eldest brother locked his jaws onto Sanji’s neck and simply _crunched_ down with an animalistic growl.

“……….!”

Sanji’s scream tore out of him, the intensity of it hurting his vocal cord. As a result, his body clenched around the cock spearing him, squeezing Ichiji’s arousal oh so deliciously. Ichji’s jaws worked against Sanji’s throat, munching away at the flesh like an animal picking its prey apart. Biting at Sanji had been an instinct of possessiveness, but it also kept him from breaking Sanji’s ass with his cock.

“That’s enough, Ichiji. You don’t want to end up killing him by accident, do you.”

The teeth on Sanji’s throat were removed with some difficulty as Niji’s pushed at Ichiji’s chest. Sanji’s fingers flew to his wound and came away with crimson wetness. With swimming vision, he saw that Ichiji’s lips were smeared with blood, as if he had just devoured a raw slap of meat without cutlery.

As if on cue, the door clicked open.

“Ichiji, Niji…I’ve looked for you everywhere. Haven’t seen you in the same bed together in a while. What’s up?”

Yonji barged into the room, full of energy. He took in the sight of Ichiji wiping at his lips, Sanji passed out between them and Niji pressing the bed sheet into Sanji’s bleeding throat. His eyes widened in surprise before his face opened up in a smile of understanding.

“Oh, Sanji’s here too. That explains it.”

“Niji, bring him here.”

Ichiji removed his cock from Sanji’s body with some reluctance. His cock was still warm from Sanji’s body temperature and glistening with the semen deposited there, and he was harder than ever. He made his way to the single wooden bureau in the room and sent everything on top clattering to the ground with a sweep of his arm.

“What are you planning to do, Ichiji.”

Niji asked, but still brought Sanji over as instructed. Niji laid Sanji’s body on the wooden top of the desk. Sanji’s head rolled to one side, exposing his mangled throat. Yonji whistled.

“He really got on Ichiji’s nerves, huh.”

Ichiji called Yonji over and gave an order that had everyone in the room stunned.

“Yonji, fuck him.”

Niji was the first to protest, even if the rational part of his mind was weakening against the primal. Still, he seriously doubted the feasibility of the order.

“But Ichiji, look at the state he is in.”

Yonji also put in, even if his hand had already gone down to palm himself through his pants.

“Yeah, brother. I’d love to, but I most definitely will simply destroy his lower back muscles at this rate.”

They all studied their brother. Sanji was passed out on the hard table, his light hair ruffled and covered the majority of his face. His thin lips were parted slightly, making him look so defenceless. There was a small crevice between the back of his hips and the table, where his hips jutted outwards. The gap between his lean thighs were glistening and moist from the cum seeping out of his hole. The brothers salivated at the sight.

“Niji, give him a shot of stimulant.”

Ichiji impatiently gestured to the equipment he had their servants prepared beforehand. Devouring Sanji with just his eyes was doing terrible things to his self-control. Ichiji almost couldn’t hold back his base impulse to pounce on his little brother.

“But… isn’t the whole shot too much? He’s underweight. He will OD.”

Niji argued but grabbed a syringe and filled it with the drug anyway.

“Give him half the dose then. He wouldn’t be able to take Yonji otherwise.”

Niji did as he was told. Grabbing Sanji’s limb arm, he found his vein and pushed the needle in, slowly emptying half the content. Sanji stirred and opened his eyes, only to find Ichiji, Niji and Yonji looking at him hungrily. He closed his eyes and let his head fell back against the hard surface powerlessly. He felt so tired right now, and his body was so heavy he could barely lift a finger.

All of a sudden, Sanji’s body became strange. His pulse picked up, until all he could hear was his heartbeat hammering in his chest. His body felt way too hot, and he could never suck in enough oxygen. He shook as all the pain and sore from different parts of his body reasserted their presence through the throbbing in his veins and muscles. He asked in panic, as his hand came up to clutch at his chest, where his heart was beating at a tormenting pace.

“What… what’s happening to me!?”

His three brothers all ignored him. Ichiji’s command to their youngest sibling made Sanji’s blood ran cold.

“Yonji, fuck him, but don’t let him cum.”

“No… fuck… no…!”

Sanji protested, but Yonji only licked his lips and showed a lopsided smile. It was a carefree smile of a predator pouncing on easy prey. Sanji tried to scoot away, but his drugged-up body refused to coordinate with his brain.

“I’ll nail you to the wood with my cock until they have to scrape you off after I’m done with you, Sanji.”

Yonji grabbed Sanji by the ankles and pulled him flat against the desk. He unzipped his pants and took out his giant hard-on. Sanji’s mind whited out once he saw Yonji’s strong dick.

“Fuck, he came and fainted.”

“Just from seeing my dick? Well, he sure is a sensitive one.”

“The drug’s messing him up real good.”

“Shut up and stuff it in already. And don’t let him cum again.”

Sanji’s foggy mind registered their exchange, but couldn’t make sense of it. He could feel hands on his ass, lifting his quivering pelvis up. Something hot and hard pressed against his entrance, and he cried out. His body was sending him mixed signals between _more_ and _no more_. Sanji slurred something out.

“Mm….ah…”

“He’s asking for your dick. Just give it to him.”

Fingers pushed into his ass to hold his entrance open. The end of something hard probed at it and tried to push in between the fingers. Sanji’s drugged-up brain made him murmur.

“Dick… _yes_!”

“Fuck.”

Voices swore in unison. The object forced its way into his ass, and his legs jerked apart in repulsion or in invitation to the invasion. He couldn’t tell anymore.

“Fuck…his body is too small. His ass is simply _wound_ around my dick.”

“Just push in. He can take it.”

“Alright, alright.”

“Mmm…Mha…Ahh..”

The object felt as if it was a burning throng as it was inserted into his body. Sanji was moaning in abandon now. His body was too hot and too cold at once, but the hard thing stuffed between his legs suddenly felt so nice. It was made him tingle in the most pleasurable way.

“Fuck…”

More of the big _thing_ slid inside of him. Sanji choked on nothing as it rubbed against his walls on its way inside. His body spasmed around it, the muscles in his back straining for _more_. His legs tried to find purchase to take it a millimeter deeper. He was already hyperventilating, and his mouth still let out a quivering plea.

“Ahh…more…!”

“The way his ass is gripping my dick so desperately… God, he’s such a slut.”

Sanji’s hands went down to his own erection on their own, but they were quickly slapped away. Someone grabbed his arousal around the base, barring him from the pleasure.

“Ahh….no! Please…please…”

“Oh no, you’re not going to cum until we say so, Sanji.”

His eyes started to prick as his weak fingers tried to wrench the thick hand away from his hard-on. The hand was immovable. It was way too much, or he’d explode. Or pass out. The promise of gratification was making him so desperate, his pelvis tightened around the thing hopelessly.

“Fuck, this drug… It’s making his ass squeeze around me so nice.”

“And that’s only half the shot… Just imagine how tasty he’d become if we’d given him the whole dose."

The heavy thing in his stomach was making Sanji see stars. His already blurry vision started to become black around the edges. When his lower body was suddenly lifted, Sanji felt like he might puke. Strong hands were around his waist, just below his ribs, and his legs were on either side of a very thick torso. The _thing_ dove into him more, bruising his organs with its brutal force, and he soon found his ass pressed flushed against a toned abdomen.

“Ah…ahhhhh.”

“Bottomed out.”

Sanji’s head fell back with a thud against the hard desk, probably the only part of his body that was connecting with any surface. He couldn’t see anything from this angle. The rest of his body was arched up, as if it was suspended in the air.

“So…deep…mmhmm…!”

Sanji moaned at the sensation. The grip around his dick refused him his salvation. The _thing_ was touching his insides where he hadn’t even been conscious of before. Was it poking at his rib there? His stomach was so full it was hard to breathe, as if he had just finished a big meal. His broken mind was playing random memories before his eyes, and he let out a confused “Thanks for the m—meal…!” at the feeling.

“Fuck.”

“We have broken him. Probably.”

“It’s so hot though. Look at how he’s bent backwards from taking Yonji’s dick real deep.”

“He’s so fucking thin… My dick is almost as wide as his waist, look.”

Hot fingers pressed down against the _thing_ from the back and front of his hips at once, and Sanji jerked at the sensitivity. He was drooling and crying senselessly now. His own throbbing arousal was a torture.

“Ah…! hic…”

“Quit playing and ram into him already.”

“Okay.”

Suddenly, the thing had been removed all the way. Sanji almost fell back to the desk if not for the hands holding him up at the waist. It was not long enough for him to miss it, because it was _rammed_ back into him at once, knocking the breath out of him. There was a heart wrenching scream. The hot shaft was removed again, before the ramming repeated. Again with the scream. It went on for a couples of time before Sanji realized that he was the one doing all the screaming.

“He screams real nice on my cock.”

“You really like that, huh, Sanji? Go on, make him scream some more, Yonji.”

The assault on his ass continued, and Sanji’s body no longer listened to him. He was screaming and crying uncontrollably. He had lost the feelings in his legs, but his pelvis felt too painful and too good at the same time. He needed to cum now, or he would…

“I can see your beast of a cock poking at his stomach from here, Yonji.”

A hand pressed down on Sanji’s bulged up abdomen, making him thrash about wildly.

“Ah…aaaa…”

“Oh… he seems to like having his belly rubbed with a dick inside.”

“Humour him, then. Give him a sweet little rub.”

A hand snaked around the back of Sanji’s waist, supporting him. Another was flattened on his stomach, rubbing the bulge in time with Yonji’s upward thrust. Each time he took a pounding, it felt as if the thin abdominal flesh separating the hand and the dick might _tear_. Something was coming and Sanji could feel it in his dick. His hips canted up, looking for something, _anything_ , but the hand holding him at the base of his cock denied him _everything_ he wanted.

“Aaa…aa….”

“He’s moving his hips. I think he wants to cum.”

“Ichiji?”

“No. Not until he’d learned his lessons.”

A particularly hard thrust almost dislodged Sanji from the arm holding him down. A different hand pressed down into the bulge, crushing what little organs there were against the thick cock, and Sanji climaxed hard despite the restriction around his hard-on.

“………!”

Spasms wracked through Sanji’s body. He couldn’t stop his body from twitching for a minute, and the cock fucking him through it wasn’t making it any easier as his body went through the dry orgasm. He continued to cry-scream until it passed, and fell back bonelessly against the hands holding him.

“He just came dry, huh.”

“Fuck. He’s constricting.”

“I can see that. His stomach is twitching so hard it’s visible from here.”

“Shit…he’s gone limp. What now?”

“Never mind that. Just fuck him, Yonji.”

“Couldn’t stop even if you ordered me to, brother.”

Sanji could feel that he was lifted again. This time, he was sitting in Yonji’s lap, with his head resting weakly against Yonji’s annoyingly broad shoulder. Yonji’s cock was nestled snugly inside his stomach, deeper and heavier than ever.

“Aaa…..”

Sanji was lifted up again by the hands on his ass, and his nose was pushed flushed against Yonji’s skin. Then it started all over again. The big, fat cock bludgeoned into his stomach, each thrust making his mind go a little crazier than the last. In an attempt to suck in as much oxygen into his lungs as possible, Sanji turned his head to the side. This angle placed his head right in the crook of Yonji’s neck, and his mind groggily took in the sight of the green hair.

Green hair.

“Z…”

“Fuck, I’m so close.”

In the confused haze caused by the drug, his mind had superimposed the vision of his crew mate with the sight of his little brother. Sanji slurred out the first name that came to the tip of his tongue.

“Zo…Zoro…”

“...!?”

Suddenly, all movement stopped. The dick inside of him ground into his stomach threateningly, and a choked cry escaped him.

Strong hands gripped Sanji’s jaws with enough force to make them grind together painfully. His head was snapped up to meet Yonji’s eyes so hard his spine popped.

“What did you just say?”

There was no emotion on Yonji’s face. His expression was a blank canvas. Only the pupils of his eyes was dilated, the sole indication of the storm inside. There was no mistaking the sight. Sanji’s crew mate would never look at him with this expression. He came back to himself a little bit and tried to backtrack with a sob, but it was too late.

“Ah…no…”

Yonji tightened his grip and Sanji could hear his jaws creak in his ears. His little brother said in a chillily low voice.

“That drug made you forget whose dick you have up your ass, Sanji? Well…”

Yonji pressed his strong knuckles against the bulge in Sanji’s stomach. The digit bruised his thin flesh against the hard dick, making him cry out another sob. Yonji continued to applied pressure until Sanji was stupid with overstimulation and pain.

“Ah…! ah…!”

“I’d fuck up your ass until my dick reached your brain if I could. But it seems like I’ll just have to pound you until your stomach was carved into the shape of my cock for now.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Yonji. Calm the hell down.”

“Don’t stop him, Niji.”

Ichiji’s tone was also dangerously low. Niji looked at both brothers and shrugged.

“Suit yourselves, then.”

“Make him learn his lessons, Yonji.”

Ichiji ordered, but he didn’t even have to. Yonji was already standing, lifting Sanji with him even as his brother was still attached to his cock. Turning towards Niji, Yonji asked darkly.

“Hold him open for me, Niji.”

“Ahh…please…no…!”

Sanji could sense the direction into which the whole thing was heading. He tried to move away, but it was an impossible feat with Yonji’s monstrous cock impelling him.

“No… Niji…!”

Sanji turned to Niji and tried to plead, but was met with an identical wall of indifference.

Grabbing Sanji from behind, Niji locked Sanji’s arms between their bodies. His arms snaked under Sanji and effortlessly lifted his little brother up with hands under his knees, opening him up for Yonji. When Yonji pushed his cock into Sanji with all his force, Sanji’s body was bumped back against Niji. Every thrust was like a blow to Sanji's body, and his bones rattled from the impact. Niji locked Sanji in place and withstood the aftershock easily.

“Ah…ah…ah…!”

“Talk, Sanji. Whose dick is pounding into your cunt?”

Sanji was beyond screaming at this point. All energy was drained from his body, and he could only sobbed weakly. The pain in his stomach was almost too much to bear now, and he was so close to passing the hell out.

“Y…Yonji’s…”

A heavy grunt. Yonji had his hands under Niji’s on Sanji’s knees, prying his legs impossibly further apart.

“You let some lowly pirate touched you with their filthy hands.”

“Ah…!”

The next blow from Yonji’s hips beat his cock up against Sanji’s organs. It was messing with Sanji’s insides, and when he could no longer hold back a cough, there was blood mixed in his spit.

“You will not let anyone else touch ever you again!”

“….!!!”

Another thrust, and another. Yonji’s pace had gone erratic and even heavier. As Sanji was held open by Niji, Yonji fucked into him with everything he had and climaxed with his cock crushing into Sanji’s putty organs. Yonji squeezed his eyes shut as he pumped his load up his brother’s stomach. Sanji’s eyes had rolled back in his head when Yonji finished cumming.

“Fuck!”

Once Yonji was done, they put Sanji back on top of the desk. Yonji longingly ran his hand over Sanji’s stomach, where his cock had just been. His tight little abdomen showed no sign of having been bloated, even if Yonji would have loved to leave his footprint there. Niji was examining Sanji for damage.

“He coughed up a bit of blood just now. Probably some bruised organ. And he’s out cold.”

As Niji wiped the trickle of blood from Sanji’s pale lips with his fingers, Ichiji slotted himself between Sanji’s legs and ordered.

“Niji, give him the rest of the shot.”

Niji wouldn’t do that, if it were up to him. However, he was not one to disobey Ichiji’s command. He grabbed the syringe and administered the rest of the drug into Sanji’s vein without a word.

As soon as Sanji dazedly opened his eyes, he curled in on himself and hugged his middle, seemingly in a lot of pain.

“Fuck…my stomach.”

Ichiji ran his fingers down Sanji’s spines, relishing the torment his brother was experiencing. He informed him almost tenderly.

“The inside of your stomach is all misshapen now, because of Yonji’s cock.”

“…fuck!”

Sanji’s strength left him and he laid back on the desk, breathing hard. The drug was quickly taking effect, and his pain grew sharp and dull at once. They arranged him until he was lying on his back, looking up at Ichiji, who was on top of him.

“Now, I’m going to stuff you with so much royal semen, you won’t remember those pirates again.”

Sanji blinked up at Ichiji, at a loss for words. He felt as if he was out of his body, and couldn’t even feel his own fingers. Ichiji easily slammed his dick inside Sanji’s bruised hole and let out a feral grunt.

“God, you’re still so damn tight.”

Sanji registered the way his legs were pried apart, and the familiar weight in his stomach. However, he couldn’t feel a thing this time. It was as if he was looking at the scene from through the glass, or from underwater.

“Ah…”

“He’s stoned out of his mind.”

“I think he’s going to OD soon, once it reaches his heart.”

Even as Ichiji started fucking him into the hard wood, Sanji’s senses failed him. He could feel his body jerked about at the thrusts, but was numb to it all. Ichiji grabbed one of his thighs and pulled hard as he bottomed out hastily. But even when his brother actually tore his hip out of its socket, Sanji’s fried nerves no longer transmitted anything to his brain, and the pain had to have been atrocious.

“………….Mmmnh!”

The messed-up signals from his wrecked body had made Sanji climax on Ichiji’s cock. It was a few seconds before Sanji comprehended that his filled cock was shooting out its load now that it was no longer restricted, painting his own breastbone with semen. The force of the orgasm lifted his hips off the surface and his mouth gaped open in a silent scream.

“………….…!!!!”

“Oh, he came.”

“It’s the drug’s doing.”

Anaesthetised, Sanji’s body was on its way to shutting down. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. His heart was a war-drum beating in his ears. Soon enough, Niji took Ichiji’s place and fucked into him. Even when his brother carelessly yanked on his injured thigh, Sanji only felt the way his muscles gave unnaturally easily, but no pain. Tears and drools were coming out of him, and his ass was leaking his brothers’ cum. In fact, he had been cummed into so much that a small river was pooling on the wooden surface between his legs, before dripping to the floor. The irrational part of his brain told him that this had to be what peeing from a pussy felt like.

Somebody slapped his cheek and opened his eyelids.

“He’s not responding.”

“That’s it. We broke him.”

“Yonji, run to the infirmary and tell them to send someone here.”

As Yonji left to get assistance, Ichiji let Niji play with Sanji’s empty shell. Niji sat Sanji’s limp body between his legs, leaning his thin torso into his own chest and sighed.

“Sanji can’t keep up at all.”

“It’s his problem, then.”

Niji’s hand encircled Sanji’s waist and pressed down on his sunken stomach, where their erections had been bulging him up. The slightest pressure made their mixed cum shoot out from between Sanji’s thighs. Enjoying the sight, Niji continued to push down, pumping the semen out of his little brother.

“Look, Ichiji. His little ass is overflowing.”

Burying his nose in Sanji’s hair, Niji sucked in a deep breath, smelling the scent of sex, sweat, and _Sanji_. Nuzzling down the column of Sanji’s throat, Niji’s nose found itself under his sharp jaw, right besides Ichiji’s chew mark. He licked the pale, clammy skin, liked the taste, and began to suck with his lips. Ichiji watched Niji played with their unconscious brother and crossed him arms in irritation.

“Don’t start leaving marks, now.”

“Can’t help it.”

“Fine. Make it just a few, though. We don’t want him to end up covered in your marks just because you don’t watch yourself.”

In fact, both Ichiji and Niji — and Yonji too, for that matter — were still hard. They would have continued fucking Sanji apart if not for their brother’s deteriorating vital signs after his body had gone into overdose. Ichiji touched his own arousal. He’d rub one out in the bathroom after he’d seen that their brother had been taken care of. Niji’s lips continued to wander down Sanji’s bony shoulders.

“Fuck, he’s too delicious.”

“Wish he’d stop passing out. I want to fuck him until I can’t cum anymore.”

“I think I’m addicted to him.”

Ichiji palmed his own erection again. He considered Niji’s words, and for once, had to agree with his younger brother.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-dah, an update! This chapter bordered on Dub Con, so I added the tag there. As always, hope you enjoy the overload of smut in this chapter. I stand ...uncorrected and unrepentant, sorry. Please shout at me in the comments. 
> 
> I've read chapter 1005 this morning, and it really got me all hyped up. I mean, Sanji finally getting character development after almost a thousand chapters later? Better late than never, I guess. I'm really happy with how Oda went with the chapter though! I mean, no spoiler, but I find it hard to imagine the other tougher members of the crew like Zoro or Jimbe making the same decision... I guess it didn't feel too out of place because Oda had already laid the groundwork for it in WCI arc. Didn't mean to dump chapter 1005 review here, but this author is HAPPY. See y'all at the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Grilled here. It's been so long, and here I am with a PWP multi chap on the platter. I never thought I would end up serving up any of my PWP, but here it is. Am I ashamed ? No. Shame is dead to me. I just love how the Vinsmokes would go crazy over Sanji. All because they missed him, in their own twisted way. 
> 
> As with the rest of my Vinsmokecest stories, my main ship is still Niji/Sanji. Niji's just the most fun to write. He seems closest with Sanji and I think they share a special connection too.
> 
> I wrote the first chapter in one sitting. It came out faster than the rest of my plot-filled, story-based works. I do enjoy writing plot based stories, but sometimes I just randomly got hit with PWP ideas. I don't have much to say here, except that things are going to get more steamy in the later chapters when the other brothers take their turn with Sanji. There might even be a group sex, who knows *winks*.
> 
> Hope you, uh, enjoy? Appreciate all the kudos and comments that come my way to fuel this story ;D


End file.
